Achademy Stories
by krunzik
Summary: Fanfiction desenfadado ambientado en el universo BSP, es decir, en el mundo de bleach pero con los personajes correspondientes a las personas del foro, concretamente en su etapa de academia, teniendo como protagonista principal a krunzik, mi shini.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

_Un aire gélido, de origen desconocido azotaba su cuerpo, alborotando su cabello e instándola a irse de allí. Sin embargo, aquella llamada sin palabras la cautivaba, la llamaba instándola a proporcionarle la libertad. Ésta le mostró el camino que había de tomar en esa especie de santuario, ya que a pesar de tener ante sí un suelo redondo sin muros cuyos únicos límites eran el vacío, el camino que la llevaría hasta ella estaba constituído por tan sólo unas pocas baldosas. Las runas se encendieron al contactar su pie con ellas. Otras tantas se encendían según avanzaba, arrojando un destello rojizo a la oscuridad de aquella dimensión antagónica a la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la zanpakutô una sensación de bienestar la envolvió con la misma calidez que una madre. Después un tifón de imágenes se sucedían violentamente, con la rapidez del rayo. La aparición de decenas de pares de ojos rojos que la contemplaban desde las cuencas de las máscaras blancas.Bosq, de nuevo un alivio que pronto fue arrastrado por una sensación de angustia. Sangre... dolor y muerte._

Krunzik despertó envuelta en un sudor frío, todas las noches comenzaba soñando con algo normal, pero tarde o temprano el trance onírico acababa desembocando en lo mismo. Los recuerdos la acosaban todas las noches, vívidos, detalle a detalle, y con ello por unos segundos el dolor se adueñaba de su corazón.

- Krunz... ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano...? Todavía queda noche para dormir.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la joven al oír a su compañera.

- Gaby... ya es de día, apenas queda media hora para desayunar. Vamos perezosa... despierta¡!

Ambas se habían conocído hace un par de días, con el comienzo del curso académico, las dos eran de primer año y habían congeniado rápidamente. Una cara masculina se asomó a la habitación de las chicas, donde prácticamente todas las académicas se habían ya levantado. 

- Chicas, ¿todavía no os habéis cambiado? Daros prisa, con un poco de suerte podremos ver a los de tercer curso luchar. 

Aquello pareció acabar de despertar a Gaby quién en cuestión de segundos pasó de un estado adormecido a dejarse gobernar por la inquietud que caracterizaba su carácter. 

- Diez minutos, vamos Krunz - resolvió agarrando de la manga del pijama a su compañera - Db, no seas pervertido, tenemos que cambiarnos - cerró las puertas en sus narices.

Tras desayunar rápidamente los tres compañeros corrían por la zona externa del Seritei, en el ala norte del mismo donde estaba situada la Academia shinigami. Desde la zona residencial a la propia academia había varios edifificios pequeños para la gestión de la misma y los dojos de entrenamiento exteriores, para el entrenamiento de los alumnos en su tiempo libre.   
Al llegar a éstos últimos aligeraron la marcha aprovechando a su vez para retomar el aliento. Tal y como esperaban allí había unos cuantos estudiantes peleando.  
En uno de los dojos, una lucha protagonizada por dos muchachos estaba en su máximo apogeo. Ambos sudaban abundantemente, sin embargo, los dos seguían combatiendo con una sonrisa en la cara que indicaba que estaban disfrutando. 

- Vaaaya, ambos tienen zanpakuto - dijo Gaby asombrada. 

- Bueno, krunz ya tiene la suya - dijo db. 

- Si, pero no sabe utilizarla, por lo que me contó, no es capaz siquiera de levantarla - continuó la chica de mechones plateados. 

- Aaanda, y yo que la admiraba por ello... qué decepción...- el chico se llevó una mano al corazón sobreactuando. 

- ¬¬ oye, que estoy aquí delante, pero vosotros no os cortéis... - dijo la aludida ofendida. 

- Bueno, Wenmarc, podemos dejarlo por hoy aquí, va a empezar la clase y todavía tenemos para rato hasta saber quién habría ganado- comenzó el académico de pelo castaño-oscuro que caía por su espalda en forma de coleta. 

- Tienes razón... aunque esto nos queda pendiente... a menos que tengas miedo - una sonrisa cómplice afloró a sus labios. 

- Sabes que te machacaré - respondió el otro con tono amistoso. 

Entonces fue cuando vieron a los tres novatos. Dos chicas y un chico. Los tres observándolos con unos ojos abiertos como platos que en cuanto fueron descubiertos miraron a otra parte mientras un rubor asomaba en las mejillas del trío. El chico era moreno, de ojos oscuros, más alto que sus dos compañeras. Wenmarc y Kaede las observaron, la primera de ellas era morena, a excepción de dos mechones plateados enmarcaban su rostro, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos: uno negro y otro rojo, más tarde averiguarían que se llamaba Gaby. Krunzik, la restante, llevaba su cabellera castala recogida en una larga trenza, y sus ojos también llamaron la atención a ambos, no por su color marrón oscuro si no porque parecían observar todo lo que los rodeaba, recopilando toda la ifnormación que recogían. 

- Hola - saludó Kaede amablemente - ¿sois nuevos? - era evidente que sí, pero preguntó por amabilidad. 

- Eto... - Gaby se había quedado sin palabras. 

- Lo somos, somos de primero - db por el contrario parecía muy suelto. Al fin y al cabo, toda su vida social hasta ese momento había girado en torno a las dos chicas, y el conocer a dos chicos era toda una oportunidad - pasábamos a ver cómo entrenábais los de tercero. Encantados. 

Tan solo dio tiempo a las presentaciones, ya que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y hoy no tenían ni la más mínima intención de faltar a clase: hoy empezarían las clases de combate.

La visión del edificio de la Academia era todo un espectáculo. Sus paredes de mármol blanco se alzaban intentando alcanzar el cielo. La silueta del edificio era una "u", dejando un amplio patio que se adentraba en él, invitando a los académicos a entrar en el complejo. A pesar de ser el tercer día, los tres académicos cruzaron aquel umbral con la boca inconscientemente abierta.

El impacto contra el suelo sacudió sus huesos, de nuevo. Gaby y Db, junto con otros muchos compañeros yacían en el suelo. 

- vaya, vaya, parece que nadie obtendrá un sobresaliente, jijiji, a quién se le ocure... el primer día de clase... ¿y pensabais que ya podías derrotarme? Por favor, soy vuestro profesor, os puedo enseñar técnicas, trucos, a leer en los movimientos del adversario pero señores... si hay algo con lo que tenían que haber entrado por esa puerta era con sentido común. 

Aquel viejo (en nociones humanas ya que en la SS la edad era otra historia...), había dejado caer la jugosa idea de obtener un sobresaliente a final de trimestre si alguien conseguía hacerle un rasguño. Ninguna herida profanaba su piel. Estaba intacto y ni una sola gota de sudor perlaba su frente. 

- Tú, la de la zanpakuto, puedes cogerla si quieres, te dejo intentarlo de nuevo. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Krunzik. Como dijese Gaby unas horas antes, no era capaz de sostenerla debidamente, pesaba demasiado... 

- No... no hace falta... 

- Insisto - el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa llena de regocijo. 

Le hicieron falta las dos manos para levantar la espada. 

- Como imaginaba... vale vale, puedes bajarla. Aunque poseas la zanpakuto, no te sirve absolutamente de nada... 

- Menos para q me diga impertinencias... - murmulló Krunzik para sí. 

- ¿Decías? 

- Na... nada, nada 

- Bien... es todo por hoy... a menos que alguno más quiera enfrentarse a mí de nuevo. 

Un movimiento captó la atención de la joven, Gaby se había lanzado de nuevo al ataque. Con la espada de madera proporcionada por el profesor asestó varias estocadas que tan sólo cortaron el aire. Lanit, como se llamaba él esquivaba todos los ataques con movimientos gráciles y elegantes, dejando entrever que aquello para él se limitaba a un mero juego de niños... 

Un rápido gesto del profesor y Gaby golpeó de nuevo con el suelo. 

_Los golpes y magulladuras que sentirían durante los próximos días, semanas y años servirían para educarles, perfeccionar su técnica, su manera de pensar ante el enemigo, su forma de enfrentarse a las cosas, en definitiva, servirían para forjar su alma. Sin embargo había que tener cuidado, ya que durante un proceso de forja los martillos endurecerían el arma, la harían más fuerte, más resistente... pero un martillazo a destiempo o con más fuerza de lo normal podría quebrar el trabajo... al igual que pasaba con las almas..._

**CAPITULO 1: La familia Crece xD**

En el siguiente parpadeo ya se encontraba en otro lugar. Un lugar distinto, frío y oscuro, cuyas tonalidades solo abarcaban tonos rojizos, marrones y negros, donde existía otro tipo de ambiente y un viento proveniente de algún sitio desconocido traía susurros que erizaban la piel.Se desplazaba... tardó unos segundos en adivinar que no estaba en su cuerpo.  
Podía ver Hueco Mundo a través de los ojos de alguien.. o algo. Unos hollows aparecieron en la lejanía... una sensación agradable recorrió su espina dorsal y un pensamiento floreció en su mente... ya estaban más cerca... . Un movimiento rápido con el brazo, mortal.  
El primero de ellos se dividió en dos trozos.. la sangre salpicó su máscara que cubría tan sólo media cara. Sus ropas blancas contrastaban con el rojo sangriento que la manchaba. Una euforia se apoderó de aquel cuerpo, disfrutaba con aquella actividad. Ella sin embargo sólo podía observar... y recibir las sensaciones de aquel cuerpo a través del cual era una simple observadora. Cuando los tres hollow cayeron aquel cuerpo no estaba fatigado en absoluto... y una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. 

- Ring, riiiing¡¡¡¡!! Soy tu despertador¡¡¡!! Krunz, levanta, que tenemos que ir a desayunar - Gaby la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

El recuerdo de aquel sueño revolvió su estómago. Todavía sentía la sangre salpicando aquel cuerpo que no era suyo. Se sentía sucia... como si fuese a ella a la que le había salpicado. 

- No tengo hambre... luego os alcanzo.. - salió corriendo en dirección a las duchas. 

El agua fría corría por su cuerpo, reactivando su circulación. Con una esponja se frotó enérgicamente, intentando borrar de su cuerpo el rastro de una sangre que realmente nunca había llegado a tocarla. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente y su estómago se contrajo por el asco. ¿Qué había sido aquello? El agua acabó templando sus nervios... sin embargo no pudo deshacerse totalmente de aquella sensación, ya que intentaba contrarrestar un fenónmeno psicológico, que estaba en su mente, con otro físico que era el agua limpiando su piel. 

Cuando llegó al comedor, db y Gaby la estaban esperando. 

- Por fin, tienes poco tiempo para comer, Krunz - dijo Gaby a modo de saludo 

- No tengo hambre 

- Tienes mala cara - observó su compañero. 

- Sí... esque no he tenido muy buena noche precisamente... 

- Bueno, al menos te has despertado, no como aquella - Gaby señaló a una chica. 

La joven tenía delante un cuenco de cereales y un bollo, que apenas había tocado. Pero aquello no era lo que les había llamado la atención. En una postura con la espalda arqueada y ligeramente inclinada hacia alante, estaba en un estado... de somnolencia, en definitiva, sobando como un oso perezoso. A pesar del precario equilibrio que le proporcionaba esa posición, la joven parecía dormir plácidamente. Otro académico que andaba por allí, algo entrado en carnes vio a la chica y lanzó una mirada codiciosa a la comida. Desplazándose sigilosamente, se acercó por detrás y extendió la mano hacia el bollo... 

- Quieto parao - sin abrir los ojos, un brazo de la chica se movió rápidamente y su mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca del pequeño delincuente - esa comida es mía. Si la tocas, date por muerto- esta vez sus párpados se retiraron para mostrar unos ojos ambarinos que miraban con fiereza al chico. 

El joven se había quedado paralizado por la rapidez del movimiento, lo cual le acabó de convencer de que no había escogido precisamente a la víctima adecuada, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta y la dejó en paz. Cuando ya le había dado la espalda, la chica se sumió de nuevo en su letargo. 

- Una chica curiosa - una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de db

- ... y así están constituídas las 13 divisiones... - la voz de la profesora conseguía producir en sus alumnos un curioso estado de sopor, provocando que éstos hiciesen de todo menos atender... 

- ¡¡Gaby!! ¡¡No te cantees tanto!!  
ZASSS!!  
eso sí... la jodía tenía una puntería... 

- ¡¡Oucchh!! - se quejó Gaby con el impacto de la tiza 

- Señorita Wolf, haga el favor de atender. 

- Te lo mereces u.u 

- Joo, Krunz, no seas mala, ¿es que has visto qué bueno está ese chico de ahí...? 

- Gaby - contestó su compañera - por bueno que esté te canteas un montón, ya podrías haber buscado una buena vista en las filas de alante en vez de en la otra punta de la clase, así al menos parecería que escuchas... como simulamos todos... 

- Pero esque... mírale...  
ZASSS!! 

Los tres compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que si querían mantenerse despiertos, deberían centrar su atención en otras cosas... 

- krunz... - empezó db - fíjate en quién tienes a tu derecha. 

Los tres se fijaron en la figura silenciosa que estaba a la derecha de la chica. Al parecer había alguien que estaba consiguiendo combatir el aburrimiento. Un pañuelo rojizo con una calavera en la parte anterior hacía inconfundible a la joven. Su pelo ámbar se extendía hacia el suelo hasta la altura de la cintura, liso y recogido grácilmente en una coleta. Sus hábiles manos garabateaban con habilidad en un papel un dibujo de un chico sentado en la rama de un árbol. 

- Vaya, tiene un aire felino - le comentó Krunzik fijándose en el dibujo - la chica hizo un gesto de asentimiento, tras lo cual se giró para observarles. 

- Vosotros estábais en el comedor esta mañana, ¿no? 

- Jajaja, vaya, pensábamos que estabas algo ocupada durmiendo - intervino db. - Encantado, yo soy db 

- Yo Gaby, y ésta es Krunz. 

- Aham, yo Yuta, duermo al lado de vosotras, imagino que ya me habréis visto. 

-... 

- Bueno, esque suelo dormir más de lo normal, así que no me habréis visto acostarme... ni levantarme... 

Aquella pequeña charla levantó el ánimo a Krunzik, quién todavía le daba vueltas a su sueño.

-¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!! Prestadme atención un momento. Unos alumnos de 3º van a pasar a informaros de algunas ventajas que tendréis a lo largo del curso, haced el favor de atenderles. 

Tras aquella noticia todo el mundo pareció despejarse, abriendo los ojos atentamente y esperando a ver qué ocurría, al fin y al cabo no todos los días podían ver a alguien de tercer curso... y a sus zanpakutos. El silencio se hizo dueño de la clase, roto al cabo de unos segundos por unas voces que venían de fuera. 

- No, no y no, no estoy dispuesta a entrar ahí. El tonto de Grave se va de erasmus al rukongai y nos toca pringar a nosotros por el castigo del año pasado - era una voz femenina y... no muy contenta. 

- Vamos sora - intervino otra voz más dulce - no tenemos más remedio, si no no aprobaremos este año, da igual lo bien que lo hagamos en los exámenes. 

- Basta de cháchara chicas, adentro. 

Las tres figuras hicieron acto de aparición. Los académicos de primer año contuvieron el aliento al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, los tres senpais portaban una zanpakuto. Un chico de pelo negro, oscuro como la noche empujaba a las otras dos chicas, hasta que éstas, al ver al alumnado recobraron la compostura y siguieron andando por su propio pie. La profesora había habilitado un micrófono, cortesía de la sección de desarrollo humano de la división 12, para que hablasen a las decenas de ojos que los observaban con avidez. Tras babear unos segundos ante la visión de las armas, los chicos evaluaron a las dos jóvenes de tercero. Una de ellas tenia el pelo ligeramente rizado, rubio y algo más corto por la parte de atrás, con unos ojos dorados que examinaban con curiosidad la estancia. Su compañera, de la misma estatura, tenía el pelo moreno como su compalero, aunque lo que más destacaba de ella era su colección de pendientes que llenaban la totalidad de sus orejas y uno de ellos adornando la ceja derecha. 

Fue ésta últtima la que tomó la iniciativa y cogió el micro. 

- A ver renacuajos - su mirada se fijó en los alumnos. Parecía estar notablemente cabreada por algo, según dedujeron por aquel Grave del que hablaban - estamos aquí para meteros en la cabeza que... 

- Sora, será mejor que hable Koe... - El chico había puesto la mano delante de Sora, quién se revolvía furiosa - ..cada día estoy más seguro de que irás a la 11... entre tu genio y tu amor por la lucha... 

- Gracias Meik... - la tal Koe cogió el micrófono - Bueno... - se sonrojó ligeramente ante tanto público - ..hola, soy Koe, de la clase 3-A -un murmullo recorrió la clase, el grupo A de cada curso solía ser el más selectivo en cuanto a alumnos, de hecho ellos también estaban en el grupo A de primero, pero aquello no tenía por qué mantenerse en 2º. La chica continuó - estamos aquí para informaros de que, si tenéis algún problema a lo largo del curso, además de poder recurrir a vuestros profesores, podéis preguntarnos a cualquiera de nosotros tres. Sobre cualquier materia... 

Todo el mundo observaba al trío. Krunzik se preguntó si en tercer curso ellos, ahora cuatro seguirían así de unidos. Su vista se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el chico, Meik. El pelo le caía hacia los lados, enmarcando un rostro ligeramente alargado, con unos ojos azules cristalinos algo apreciables desde la distancia desde donde estaba sentada la académica. A media altura del lóbulo derecho, un pendiente perforaba la piel, lanzando ligeros destellos plateados hacia los asientos. En aquel momento el chico le llamó un tanto la atención. De estar en otra situación, si no hubiese tenido una mala mañana, quizás podría haberse interesado más por él. Sin embargo no sería hasta dentro de unos cientos de años, cuando Meik la salvara de un ataque de un Hollow, cuando se fijaría por fin en él. Aunque claro, en aquel futuro todavía lejano, él apenas la recordaría... al fin y al cabo.. era un hombre.

- .. en resumen - continuaba la agradable voz de Koe - cada uno tenéis asignado un estudiante de tercer año para que os ayude. Esto por supuesto no quiere decir que sea vuestro esclavo - dijo con algo más de confianza y leyendo la mente de los de primer año - y además, si él no estuviese disponible podéis preguntarnos a cualquiera de nosotros tres... ¿alguna pregunta? 

Un chico levantó la mano. 

- ¿Por qué vosotros tres? Es decir.. no digo que me disguste ni muchísimo menos - dijo con una gran sonrisa en dirección a las dos chicas - ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Acaso sois los mejores del curso? 

- N...no... - de nuevo el rojo tiñió sus mejillas- ...es que... es una pequeña compensación a un profesor... 

- Osea, un castigo - concluyó el académico divertido 

- Más o menos - intervino Meik para sacar a su compañera de un apuro - ¿algo más? - lanzó una mirada al resto de chicos que tenían intención de preguntar a Koe. Sus ojos azulados les quitaron las ganas de hacer más preguntas tontas - Bien, encantados, os vemos por ahí. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, los tres compañeros soltaron un suspiro. 

- Meik, tendríais que haberme dejado hablar, ¿ves lo que preguntó ese? En cuanto empiecen a combatir lo pienso dejar K.O 

- Sora, sora, estás todavía muy afectada por la marcha de Grave. 

- ¿Tú estás loco? Solo me pasa - dijo bajando la voz - que nos ha dejado colgados y nos ha tocado pringar... además a él se le daba bien hablar en público. 

- Bueno, no ha salido tan mal - añadió Koe. 

- Sí, y ya verás lo que le va a gustar a Kaede que le cuente lo tímida que te has puesto - le contestó Meikram con una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo.

En el interior de la clase el murmullo había vuelto a tomar el control, los alumnos hablaban excitados sobre la posibilidad de entrar en contacto con gente de cursos superiores... y sobre todo, entrar en contacto con gente guapa del sexo opuesto algo más mayor que ellos. 

- Vaya, vaya, parece que ésta clase se ha acabado - Yuta se levantó. 

- Vaaaaaaya - Gaby y db estaban con la boca abierta- ¿llevas ya una zanpakuto? 

Como impulsada por un resorte, Krunzik se dio la vuelta, tenían razón, la joven llevaba una zanpakuto sujeta al cinto. 

- Genial, creía que era la única...¿cómo se llama? 

- Corli. 

- ¿Sabes usarla? - preguntó Gaby - Krunzik todavía no puede usarla en condiciones... ¿tu sí? 

La aludida no se molestó, sino que aguardó con la misma ilusión la respuesta de su compañera. 

- Bueno... en eso estamos, no vamos del todo mal, pero con Corli hay que ir tranquilamente, es una espada muy fuerte... - su mano acarició la empuñadura- .. pero también tiene un carácter muy curioso. 

- Te entiendo perfectamente - en aquel momento, Krunzik se sintió muy identificada con su compañera - Armonius siempre está diciendo impertinencias - la espada de ésta vibró ligeramente en su funda como hacía siempre para indicarle que le había oído. 

- Vaya, - prosiguió Yuta - parece que te ha oído. Qué curiosa, no es muy común que respondan así, suelen tardar mucho en contactar con su amo. Hagamos un trato - los ojos dorados encontraron al par marrón oscuro, con una promesa en sus ojos - cuando sepamos manejarlas mínimamente bien, lucharemos, amistosamente, claro, pero una lucha en condiciones. 

- Me parece perfecto - respondió la interpelada - será interesante. 

- Bien, todo dicho, os veré más tarde por ahí, ahora voy a echarme una siesta, que esta clase ha sido muy pesada...

Eran pocas ya los farolillos que alejaban la oscuridad de la noche para otorgar una visibilidad mínima a los académicos que se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Tras despedirse de db, Gaby y Krunzik entraron en la habitación de las chicas. 

- Anda mira - comenzó Gaby - Yuta está ahí ya roncando. 

con una pierna fuera de la litera, Yuta dormía encima de la cama de Krunzik. 

- Vaya, no sabía que estaba encima mío. 

- Espero que no le huelan mucho los pies, como saque un poco más la pata de la cama puede afectarte - una carcajada bajita salió de la boca de Gaby. 

- jajaja, qué graciosilla, venga, durmamos, que mañana nos toca de nuevo con ese profe viejo. 

Gaby se puso el pijama en un periquete y se tumbó en su cama, la cama inferior de la litera al lado de la de Krunzik. Ésta última se tumbó lentamente, meditando durante unos instantes si se debería entregar fácilmente al sueño o resistirse... No sabía si se volvería a repetir lo de la noche anterior... temía que así fuera, sin embargo, el sueño fue haciendo más pesados sus párpados, que finalmente se cerraron para dejar a su mente viajar al mundo de lo inconsciente. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II : De qué hablan ells

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Gaby pegó un brinco. 

- Mis tripas... 

- No me extraña, llevas días saltándote el desayuno... - observó db. 

- Es que... no tengo hambre cuando me levanto... 

Todavía no les había contado nada a sus compañeros, pero desde la primera vez que ocurrió, no había pasado una sola noche en la que su mente no viajara como pasajero a bordo de aquel cuerpo que vagaba por Hueco Mundo. Una parte de ella quería contar con ellos, desahogarse, pero la otra temía que la tomaran por loca y aquella era notablemente más fuerte. 

- En el desayuno la clave es tomárselo con filosofía - empezó Yuta con tono de interesante - ¿tú me ves a mí? Si el estómago está vago, te echas una cabezadita, luego tomas un poco de leche, cabezadita, la tostada... y así progresivamente, es infalible. 

- Si ese no es el problema... 

- ¡ Vamos no os quedéis ahí cotilleando, no bajéis el ritmo, corred! - el profesor Lanit no les quitaba el ojo de encima. 

- Encima el viejo metiendo prisa, como le agarre... 

La frustración de Gaby también era compartida por los demás compañeros. Era un día de lluvia intensa, el día perfecto para quedarse en las alas de ocio jugando al mus, echando alguna pelea en los dojos o simplemente hablando tranquilamente, en definitiva, era el día perfecto para que no hubiese clase de entrenamiento al aire libre. Así fue para los otros dos grupos, para el de nuestros académicos no. 

Sus ropas pesaban más de lo habitual debido al incremento de su masa al absorber el agua, con lo cual los movimientos eran más tediosos.Cuando les indicó parar, comenzaron, como otras veces el combate con espadas de madera. Gaby combatía con Yuta, y Krunzik con db. 

- Aquí te espero - le dijo Yuta a Gaby. 

- Vamos Krunz, es la primera vez que estamos juntos en el entrenamiento -db parecía contento. 

Las dos académicas ni se lo pensaron, se lanzaron a por sus compañeros al instante. Ambas resbalaron y cayeron al barro. 

- Oye, si no queréis luchar, podéis decírnoslo y Yuta y yo nos ponemos juntos - Db y Yuta reían a carcajadas. 

Las dos amigas, embadurnadas, se miraron. A veces con una sola mirada se entendían a la perfección, con un rápido movimiento, hicieron un barrido a sus compañeros con la espada de madera. Ahora los cuatro yacían en el suelo. 

- Ohh, mierda¡¡!! - Yuta seguía con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que a pesar de que ella también había pringado (literalmente) encontraba aún divertida la situación - ¿Pero para qué demonios sirve todo esto? 

- Estaba esperando que alguien lo preguntara - el profesor susurró al oído de la académica. 

- ¡¡La leche!! Como se mueve el viejuno. 

- jijiji, eso es porque tengo habilidad, la misma que intento que tengáis vosotros. 

- ¿Ein? - db le miraba sin comprender. 

- Si os he sacado a entrenar aún en estas circunstancias metereológicas -a veces al profe le gustaba usar palabras cultas para dárselas de interesante... - es para que os acostumbréis a luchar en todo tipo de terreno y circunstancias. ¿Acaso pensáis que las nubes se van a esperar a que acabéis un combate para descargar agua sobre vosotros? - el silencio bastó como respuesta - además, en éste terreno, al tener menos adherencia hará que aprendáis a mantener y recuperar mejor el equilibrio. 

- Gaby, cierra la boca - dijo Krunzik divertida. 

- Bueno, bueno - prosiguió el tutor - basta por hoy de combate, os tengo preparada una sorpresita jijiji. ¡Todos! ¡Seguidme! 

- Increíble... no sabía que la tercera edad tuviese tanto tiempo libre... - ahora eran los cuatro los que observaban con la boca abierta. 

El profesor había construido un circuto a modo de gymkhana para que fuesen sorteando obstáculos utilizando distintas habilidades, escalando, manteniendo el equilibrio, agachándose... etc. De uno en uno se pusieron en ello. 

- Gaby, no te muevas tanto - Gaby y Db estaban pasando por un puente hecho de cuerda. Yuta y Krunzik les esperaban del otro lado. 

- No puedo evitarlo, esque no sabes qué vistas hay desde aquí, ese chico tiene un abdomen... se había quitado la parte de arriba para escurrirla¡¡!! 

- ¿¿¿¿Y no crees que podrás observarlo mejor al final del puente??? 

Cuando llegaron al otro lado los cuatro observaron un panorama curioso. En una de las pruebas, los académicos tenían que pasar, arrastrándo codos y piernas, tumbados, una serie de cuerdas atadas a distintos palos a poca altura del suelo. El profesor parecía estar pasándoselo bomba con los alumnos. 

- Uyyyyyyyyyyyy, qué limpito que estás... - el joven que acababa de entrar se había arremangado para no mancharse la parte superior del kimono, ya que los pantalones se habían llenado de barro - anda chavalín, mánchate un poquito, no hay que tocar las cuerdas, jojojojojo - con un palo empezó a pincharle en el trasero para que bajara el cuerpo y aprovechando para untarle bien en el barro - venga, venga, que no te importe mancharte jijijiji. 

En un instante Yuta estaba a su lado. 

- ¿Qué hace profe? ¿Puedo? - dijo emocionada. 

- Claro que sí, toma, toma - le dejó el palo 

- No puede ser - dijo Gaby con cara de circunstancia - Yuta se ha pasado al enemigo.  
- Tienes razón - siguió Krunzik - además, tarde o temprano, nosotros también tenemos que pasar por esa prueba... ¬¬ 

- Pero tenéis que admitir que si estuviéseis en su lugar, la cosa tendría gracia... - Db expuso las cosas con realismo. 

Mientras tanto, Yuta iba pinchando a los alumnos que iban pasando, y el viejuno, de vez en cuando le quitaba el palito para hacer él también lo propio. Se lo estaban pasando de miedo. 

- Ale, maja, tienes 5 décimas más en la nota final, me has caído bien. - dijo Lanit a Yuta 

- ¡¡¡Encima con enchufe!!! - los tres jóvenes no salían de su asombro.

- Mira, Krunz, ¿esa chica no fue la que conocimos el otro día? ¿A la que mordiste? -observó Gaby 

Una joven de pelo rojo intenso del cual nacían dos cuernecillos característicos, se disponía a entrar en aquella prueba del circuito. 

- Sí, es verdad... mmm... Nalya... - los ojos de Krunzik se estrecharon con un destello que sus compañeros no habían visto antes - llegó el otro día... yo le di la bienvenida... un poco distante... y curiosamente mis cosas desaparecieron poco después de su llegada... 

- Pues no parece estar muy predispuesta. 

- Esa mirada da miedo... - observó Db. 

- Eh, viejo, como me toques con ese palo, te meto un viaje que lo flipas - la chica no se cortó un pelo. Sin embargo él, ignorándola, observó el reloj y decidió que era la hora de acabar la clase y dejar que sus alumnos se fuesen a duchar. Algo desconfiada, la chica pelirroja se fue acompañada de otro chico de pelo castaño y ojos verde alegre:Rido. 

Las chicas entraron rápidamente a las duchas femeninas. El sudor, mezclado con el barro era una mezcla no demasiado agradable y necesitaban relajarse. Unas voces alegres en el exterior anunciaron la llegada de las de tercero. 

- Vaya, ¿vosotras no estábais el otro día en la clase de primero en la que fuimos a hablar? - la chica rubia, Koe las identificó rápidamente. 

- Qué observadora, ¿cómo puedes recordar una cara entre tantas? 

- Bueno... ya iréis aprendiendo a fijaros en las cosas... examinar los sitios... uno acaba haciéndolo casi inconscientemente... Ah, ésta es Sora, también estaba el otro día 

- Hola - a la académica parecía habérsele pasado el enfado del otro día. En un momento, todas se presentaron.

- ¿Kaede? ¿Wenmarc? - Db reconoció a los dos académicos que habían conocido unos días atrás, en el dojo. 

- Buena memoria, chaval - contestó Wenmarc alegremente - aunque os fuisteis antes de ver cómo le ganaba 

- Ya te gustaría... - Kaede sonreía. 

- Yo soy Meikram - se presentó el joven moreno de ojos azules - ya que no me presenta nadie... 

- Lo siento Meik U, estábamos saludando. 

- Éste de aquí es Rido - Db había tenido ocasión de hablar con su compañero de clase al separarse de las chicas para ir a las duchas. 

- Encantado.

El agua se convertía en vapor al calentarse, limpiando el barro y la suciedad de las pieles jóvenes. 

- Así que vosotras también estábais entrenando... - comenzó Yuta. 

- Sí - contestó Sora - en tercero tenemos algunas salidas a zonas fuera del Seritei, reconocer terreno, algunos combates con simuladores de hollows... en fin, hemos estado entretenidas. 

- Nosotros tenemos a un profesor chulísimo, es muy muy majo - Yuta estaba contentísima. 

- Eso es porque te ha subido cinco décimas por ayudarle a pinchar a la gente... 

- Krunz... ¿es envidia lo que noto en tu voz? 

- Más bien realismo... ¿nos habrías pinchado a nosotras también? 

- Por supuesto - Nalya que no intervenía en la conversación le lanzó una mirada furibunda. 

- Traidora...

- ¿De qué creéis que hablarán las chicas en el baño? 

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Wenwen? - Meik le lanzó una mirada curiosa. 

- Simple curiosidad. 

- Seguro que de cotilleos, o de gustos en común - observó Rido. 

- Bueno, yo creo que seguramente de tíos... 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Db? - Kaede comenzó a mostrar interés. 

- Bueno... Gaby es una obsesa total del tema, y a Krunzik, aunque se corta un poco más, de vez en cuando le brillan los ojos al ver a algún guaperas y Yuta tiene la facilidad de adaptarse a cualquier tema de conversación y opinar igual que las demás. 

- Sí que las conoces bien, ¿eh? 

- Bueno... hasta que estos días he empezado a hablar con Rido ellas han sido toda mi vida social.  
- Lo mismo hablan lo mismo de lo que hablan las mujeres en algunos shojos... - Wenmarc puso un tono misterioso en su voz... 

- ¿De qué? - saltó el resto a la vez. 

- De... medidas - se sonrojó levemente. 

- No... no están tan salidas...

- mmm... ¿de qué creéis que estarán hablando los chicos...? - Sora interrumpió el monótono sonido del agua al caer, que se había adueñado de las duchas hacía un rato. 

Yuta: Seguro que de tías... 

Krunzik: o de deportes... o de quién ha ganado a quién... 

Koe: seguro... oye, Gaby, ¿qué te pasa? - la chica estaba algo alterada, mirando hacia todos los lados 

Gaby: // Eto... estaba... 

Krunzik: ... te veo venir... 

Gaby: /// ¿qué pasa? Solo estaba mirando quién las tenía más grandes. 

Krunzik: ... lo sabía...

Todas le dirigieron una mirada de desconfianza, así que por eso las había estado observando tanto...  
Había dos filas de duchas, una en frente de la otra, separadas por una mampara que llegaba a la altura del cuello, semitransparente, de modo que quedaban dos filas a lo largo y las dos filas se miraban de frente. Gaby se asomó a la de delante, donde estaba Nalya. 

Gaby: solo me queda evaluar un caso...

Nalya se sonrojó al ver las intenciones de su compañera, pero sobre todo un sentimiento de furia ante tal atrevimiento iba adueñándose de su cuerpo. Su puño salió en dirección a la joven, ésta consiguió desviar su cara lo justo para que solo le rozara.

Nalya: NI SE TE OCURRA MEDÍRME LAS TETAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

El grito llegó por la rejilla al baño contiguo. 

Chicos: ... o.oU 

Wenmarc: Os lo dije... 

Db: Vaaaya...eso sí que no me lo esperaba... 

Meikram: Nunca llegarás a conocer de verdad a una mujer... 

Rido: La que gritó era Nalya... me pregunto si alguna habrá resultado herida... 

Kaede: Koe y Sora también... habrán participado¿? - su cara estaba entre la ingenuidad y la diversión. 

Wenmarc: Luego dicen que los tíos somos unos salidos y que solo hablamos de chicas... 

Meikram: Bueno... técnicamente es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo el rato... hablar de las chicas y de si comparaban sus "cualidades" 

Tras la reconfortante ducha, chicos y chicas se reencontraron. Gaby llevaba la marca de una mano dibujada en su mejilla.

- No preguntes... - se anticipó Krunzik a Db cuando iba a preguntarle a Gaby acerca de su marca... 

- Bueno... ¿y quién gana? - Kaede no se pudo resistir a preguntarlo. 

- ¿Os enterásteis? - Koe se sonrojó. 

- Nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver... - dijo Sora - fue esa pervertida - dijo señalando a Gaby - lo peor es que ella es la académica de 1º que me han asignado... 

- ¿quéeeee? - Kae estaba confuso - ¿cuándo lo has sabido? A nosotros no nos han dicho nada. 

- Ya os avisarán... yo me he enterado esta mañana... 

- Pues yo creo que vuestras personalidades pegan muchísimo, sois tal para cual... - opinó Yuta.

Una sonrisa gobernaba su boca cuando se fue a la cama. Gaby, Yuta y Nalya dormían cerca, las tres habían caído rendidas y ya estaban entregadas al sueño. Pronto cerró los ojos para entrar ella también en un trance reparador, quizás vería como aquel cuerpo desconocido mataba otros hollows... pero ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar... 

_De nuevo, como tantas otras noches, abrió los párpados para encontrarse en aquel paraje que ya cada vez comenzaba a antojársele más familiar. Esta vez no había otros hollows a la vista y una euforia distinta a la habitual recorría por sus venas, excitándolo. Tenía una idea en mente... no era matar... era algo mucho más interesante... ¿un juego?... Se movía rápidamente, observando el suelo, buscando... ¿qué buscaba? Ah, sí... ahí había uno. Cogió un trozo de cristal, pero con un ángulo lo suficientemente inclinado para no revelar su rostro ni ninguna información extra... estaba con algo de polvo... su dedo era ágil... Krunzik no podía creerlo... estaba escribiendo algo... y había cogido aquel cristal... leyó : "Se que estás ahí"._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. CONFIANZA 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cuando sus párpados se abrieron para dar lugar a la visión de la cama de la litera superior, donde yuta roncaba plácidamente, su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente en un temblor que no podía refrenar. "Se que estás ahí"... así que ya no era una mera espectadora... ahora aquel hollow sabía de su presencia y quizás no pudiese hacerle ningún daño físico pero desde luego la situación había empeorado. Con un ademán de resignación que se había convertido en hábito, se dirigió a las duchas del cuarto mientras el resto de sus compañeras aún dormían. 

Una mañana más, la visión del desayuno no la animó a ingerir la comida. 

- Tienes aún peor cara que otros días - observó como siempre db - ¿sigues sin dormir bien? 

- Sí... sigo teniendo problemas de sueño.  
Yuta se levantó desde el otro lado de la mesa y dio un golpe sonoro contra la madera. 

- Basta ya de historias, dinos qué demonios te pasa. Algo tiene que ocurrir o preocupar para que no puedas dormir, algunas noches te he oído susurrar cosas inteligibles con voz angustiada, así que largando... 

- Krunz... ¿es verdad que nos ocultas algo? - el rostro de Gaby se había vuelto anormalmente serio. 

- Puedes contárnoslo - añadió db con dulzura. 

- ...

- Así que cuando sueñas te metes en el cuerpo de lo que parece ser un hollow - ahí estaba, de pie Yuta en una pose pensativa, con la mano delante de la boca. Sus tres compañeros observaron que si pusiese ese mismo interés en clase seguramente aumentaría su rendimiento... - y lo que es más, ahora sabe que tu ocupas su cuerpo... ¡Joder, no podía haberme juntado con gente más rara! Me pregunto si mi vida social se verá afectada por esto... 

- Gracias por tu apoyo... 

- Era broma, era broma, mmmm... habrá que pensar algo... 

La silla de Gaby chirrió cuando ésta se levantó de golpe. Se acercó hacia Krunzik y dio un puntapie en una de las patas de su silla que hizo que se partiera, provocando que la académica impactara dolorosamente con el suelo. 

- ¿Y a ésta que le pasa? - preguntó db cuando Gaby salió por la puerta sin añadir ninguna palabra más. 

Párpados ligeramente caídos, bostezos periódicos a causa de la falta de aire en los pulmones, originados por una respiración mas lenta a causa del aburrimiento y la necesidad del cerebro de una dosis extra de oxígeno, suspiros, hombros caídos, resignación... diagnóstico: aburrimiento. Aburrimiento, aquello era lo que inundaba a los cinco académicos en aquel momento. El tercer curso se caracterizaba por tener muchas clases prácticas, algunas de las cuales eran en el mundo humano, por supuesto coordinadas por un profesor. Prometían ser una nueva experiencia que contar a los compañeros de otros grupos, una excusa para que el cuerpo bombeara adrenalina que los excitara ante una posible lucha y un aumento del nivel de atención e interés que no se daba en ninguna otra clase. Eso, claro, si te tocaba un buen profesor... 

- Un shinigami siempre debe estar en posición de alerta, ya que cualquier cosa puede sorprenderle... - patapúm¡¡!! el profesor cayó al suelo, se incorporó e intentó sacudirse sus ropas en un intento de recuperar algo de dignidad - ...si aparece el hollow que estamos buscando, quedaos al margen y observad, esa es la mejor forma de aprender, sí , eso es, observar... 

- Pfff - resopló Wenmarc mientras rasgaba el aire con la zanpa- si por él fuera no combatiríamos un hollow hasta que invistiésemos el negro... 

- Jovencito, guarda tu zanpakutoh, no las saquéis de las vainas bajo ningún concepto... 

El aludido frunció el ceño. 

- Como si nunca hubiésemos combatido un hollow... - el espíritu combativo de Sora estaba siendo reprimido y, en consecuencia había comenzado a mascar chicle frustradamente en un intento de volcar sus nervios en otro menester. 

- Esto es aburridísimo, para esto preferiría estar en clase...- incluso Koe, normalmente animada estaba decepcionada. 

- Vamos mujer - Kaede intentó recuperar algo de la alegría de la joven - a lo mejor tenemos suerte y nos toca un dos por uno, con un poco de suerte, tendremos un hollow al que patear el culo. 

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta era de agradecimiento, sin embargo una pincelada de incredulidad se apreciaba en aquella expresión. 

Sin embargo, afortunadamente, lo bueno de la vida son esas pequeñas sorpresas que nos da de vez en cuando... 

- Una grieta - apuntó Meikram. 

Efectivamente, una grieta interdimensional comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia unos metros más adelante. Dos máscaras blancas penetraron en aquel distrito humano. Todos los síntomas de decaímiento que pudiesen tener unos segundos antes se desvanecieron dando paso a la esperanza, animados ante la posibilidad de lucha. 

- Permaneced detrás de mí y limitaos a observar - exigió el profesor. 

En el mismo momento en el que el arma del profesor impactó contra el hollow más grande, el pequeño se evadió a una velocidad asombrosa y atacó a los cinco académicos. Wenmarc y Kaede se pusieron delante de las chicas y pararon el golpe con sus espadas. Meikram hizo alarde de su velocidad para situarse tras él, su arma descendió sin piedad buscando el contacto de aquel ser con su hoja, a pesar de ello éste le vio venir y pudo evadirse. Sora y Koe estaban esperándolo, pero sus armas tan sólo rebotaron con el duro hueso que hacía de máscara. 

- Académicos... - una voz risueña salió de las profundidades de la máscara - ... ahora parecéis bastante confiados... en la Academia siempre habéis estado bastante protegidos... pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar... 

- ¿Insinúas que los académicos estamos en peligro? - preguntó Meikram con escepticismo. 

- Parecéis muy interesados en un tema que ahora mismo no debería ser vuestra prioridad... - de repente el origen de aquella voz se ubicó detrás del oído de Koe - ... en estos momentos deberíais preocuparos por mi... 

- ¡Apártate de ahí! - el grito de Kaede rasgó el aire más afiladamente que una zanpakutoh - ¡¡¡¡KOE!!! 

Krunzik llegó algo más tarde a la clase que sus compañeros. Yuta había empezado ya a sacar el material de dibujo, según les había contado el día anterior, en la clase de "Historia de la Sociedad de Almas", había concebido una idea para un nuevo personaje y parecía ansiosa por plasmar su idea en el papel. Gaby, a su lado, seguía con el mismo aire sombrío que en el desayuno, y recordando su enfado, por una vez prefirió evitar sentarse junto a ella. La siguiente persona a la que buscó con la mirada era a db, situado en la grada inmediatamente delantera a la de las dos chicas. Allí estaba Db... al parecer demasiado ocupando charlando con Rido acerca del club de deportes que se había fundado recientemente. Finalmente se dio cuenta de donde se tendría que sentar... Nalya estaba junto a Rido, pero al margen de la conversación que estos llevaban. 

- Así que sueñas con hollows, ¿eh? 

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - al parecer no iba a tener ni un instante de tregua. 

- Rido y yo estábamos en la mesa de al lado de la sala común. Oímos toda la conversación. Es obvio que Gaby se enfadaría, no sé como no has podido verlo, podrias haberlo evitado confiando mas en ella, así la tendrias mas controlada... - le imprecó. 

- ¿Controlada?¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella? No te ha hecho nada... ah... ya.. lo de las duchas... - Nalya se sonrojó por un instante - .. y no te preocupes que confiar confío en ella... de hecho puse el otro día tu almohada de chappys en su mesilla, dado su odio hacia los conejos... confié en que se deshiciese de ella, tal y como hizo. 

- ¿¿¿¿Qué hicistéis qué??? 

- Vamos, después de tirar algunas de mis cosas por la ventana el mes pasado, ¿acaso esperabas que no hiciese nada? - krunzik sabía que aquella acción era una nimiedad comparado con lo que le había hecho su compañera, pero el ver la furia dibujada en aquellos ojos la animó bastante. 

La profesora seguía con el tema del día anterior. Rido y db seguían hablando, Gaby enfurruñada y Yutaru estaba mirando a su dibujo fijamente, como si quisiese intimidarlo, indecisa, a la vez que cogía lápices de distintos colores y los desechaba con un ademán serio. 

- ... sí... el equipo de fútbol no está mal.. - opinaba Rido- ... pero hay un juego que acaban de importar del mundo humano... el rugby... 

- .. pero en ese cuenta mucho mas la fuerza... no sé, no hay tanta táctica... - Db y él seguían inmersos en su conversacion, como el resto de la clase, cosa que no parecía importarle a la profesora... 

- ... y de acuerdo con lo que dimos ayer ... - al menos ésta no tenía la manía de tirar tizas

- ... ¿alguién puede decirme de qué color son los trajes de la Fiesta de los Guardianes? 

Los ojos de Yuta se abrieron desmesuradamente, había dado con la solución de su dilema. Ajena a lo que ocurría en el resto del universo se levantó de golpe.

-¡¡ En rojo!! 

- Perfecto señorita Nara, dos décimas más. 

- ¿ehhhh? - Yuta ya había cogido el lapicero de color rojo, que era el color que finalmente había decidido para lograr la armonía en su composición artística.

Cuando acabó la clase, Krunzik se fue dejando a Nalya justo antes de recibir la siguiente impertinencia y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Gaby, al fin y al cabo, algo de razón había en las palabras de la académica pelirosa: tendría que haber contado más con ella.

- Gaby... 

-...si hay algo que odio más que los conejos y el calor bochornoso es que no cuenten comigo... 

- Tampoco es que no contara contigo... Mira... me dan miedo las agujas... no soporto las alubias en ninguna de sus formas... mi color favorito es el azul y... bueno... mi hermano murió al intentar rescatarme de unos hollows cuando conseguí mi zanpa ... - un pequeño atisbo de dolor se percibió en sus palabras - con eso y lo que ya me conoces ya lo sabes todo sobre mí, ¿me perdonas? 

-... bueno, vale, pero que sepas que si me vuelves a ocultar algo te daré una paliza. 

- jajajaja, bien, me parece bien, lo mismo por mi parte.

Yuta y Gaby (y krunzik sospechaba que también Nalya a pesar de no decir nada) habían quedado en que ella fuese primero a acostarse, de modo que cuando ellas llegaran, al estar ella dormida intentarían fijarse en si decía algo en sueños, para recopilar información. La habitación estaba vacía, era la primera en llegar. Apoyó cuidadosamente la zanpakuto en la pared e iba a comenzar a cambiarse de ropa cuando una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba interrumpió el proceso.

- Me parece curioso... que no me hayas contado a mí nada... - donde unos instantes antes estuviese la zanpa sólo quedaba la vaina, en lugar de la espada, el espíritu con forma humana se materializó. 

- ¡Armonius! 

- Sí... es obvio. 

- ¿Y tú cómo sabías lo del sueño? Pensaba que ibas un período durmiendo hasta que mejorara mis habilidades. ¿También escuchaste la conversación? 

- No, no... efectivamente estaba dormido... Pero tu compartes tus sueños conmigo. Es otra de las pruebas de que tú eres mi portadora por derecho. No me digas que no se te ocurrió que tu zanpa, proveniente de Hueco Mundo no podría ayudarte en un tema relacionado con los hollows... - la ironía que caracterizaba a Armonius comenzaba a notarse en las palabras, acompañado de un ligero tono de decepción. 

- No quería molestarte... aunque tal y como hablas parece que tienes algún consejo que darme. 

- Sí... bueno...- un tono altanero se apoderó de su forma de expresarse, le encantaba ser el centro de atención - Lo que deberías hacer, es, en vez de quejarte tanto y lamentarte, es aprovechar la noche. 

- ¿Quieres decir que me vaya de fiesta? ¿Esa es tu solución, no dormir? 

- No, no me has entendido... aaayyy... siempre te lo tengo que explicar todo. Me refiero a que duermas, y todo lo que puedas. Lo que tienes que hacer es APRENDER. 

- ¿Aprender? 

- Eso es. Mientras tengas esos sueños y no averigüemos cuál es la forma de refrenarlos o por qué demonios los tienes, lo que debes hacer es aprender. Ese hollow al que semiposees no hace otra cosa que luchar, ¿cierto? - Krunzik asintió - pues fíjate en su manera de luchar, los hollows no son iguales que los shinigamis. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije acerca de la lucha? 

- Sí, que la forma de luchar caracteriza a cada individuo. 

- Bien - prosiguió el espíritu - y por ello, al ser shinigamis y hollows tan distintos, éstos últimos pelean con otro... ritmo. Lo que debes hacer es conocer ese ritmo, saber como piensan, como atacan. Lo normal sería que un académico no se enfrente a un hollow hasta tercer año, y eso en casos concretos. Teniendo además en cuenta de que estás en otro cuerpo y no puedes salir herida, tendríamos que estar locos para desaprovechar esta oportunidad... 

- Entiendo. 

- Ya era hora renacuaja, deberías empezar a aprender a cuidarte mejor de ti misma - la seriedad de hace unos segundos había dado paso a la normalidad de siempre... - además veo que todavía en clase sigues sin poder levantarme, eso sin fijarnos en que sigues zarandeándome, deberías ser más elegante y tratarme con más respeto. 

- ¿Más respeto? - la joven comenzaba a irritarse - y no es mi culpa no poder levantarte. El profesor dijo que era un problema de sincronización con mi zanpakuto, así que imagino que no sólo yo tendré la culpa. 

- Ohhh... ahí te equivocas completamente enana, te recuerdo que soy un espíritu con muchísimos mas años de los que tú llegarás a sobrevivir con esa actitud... 

- ¿¿QUEE? ¿Ahora me llamas incompetente? ¡Lo que pasa esque no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu enorme narizota! - sin darse cuenta la chica había comenzado a subir el tono de voz. 

- ¿¿Enorme?? No lo dirás en serio... - si algo era Armonius era una versión de dandi espiritual, comenzó a palparse la nariz hasta que se cercioró de que tenía la proporción adecuada - He aquí un ejemplo de tu falta de consideración hacia mi persona... así nunca llegarás a ninguna parte, que lo sepas. 

- Que yo sepa el único que se cree aquí el centro del universo eres tú... como digas otra insensatez te voy a dar una patada en el ... 

- ¿En donde? 

Krunzik acabó por optar por una vieja costumbre: hendió sus dientes en la mano de la zanpa. 

- ¡¡¡Serás malcriada...!! 

- ¿Krunz? - una voz traumatizada sonó detrás de ella. 

- Nos vemos pronto renacuaja - Armonius le dio un pequeño empujón en la frente con el dedo índice, tras lo cual retomó su forma de katana - recuerda mi consejo, te estaré vigilando. 

- ¡¡Gaby!! ¡¡!Yuta!! - el calor comenzaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas, había acabado gritándole a Armonius y nunca ninguna de ellas la había visto en esa actitud... 

- Mami... krunz tiene doble personalidad... - Gaby había visto toda la pequeña trifulca. 

- Ya pasó, ya pasó - Yuta le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda - las apariencias siempre engañan... nunca hay que fiarse, ni de la gente más cercana - sus ojos se fijaron en la interpelada, estrechándose hasta adquirir una expresión acusadora. 

- ¿Pero de qué demonios habláis? Soy la misma de siempre. 

- Mami, Gaby tiene miedo... - su compañera estaba comenzando a sobreactuar, Krunzik sospechaba que como pequeña revancha por haberle ocultado la verdad. 

-... 

- Era de esperar, habéis tardado mucho en daros cuenta... - Nalya entró en la habitación. 

- Bueno, ¿¿alguien más va a entrar a acusarme de algo?? 

Una cabeza apareció por la puerta. 

- Kaede, no me digas que tu también...¿qué te ha pasado? 

El académico llevaba todo el uniforme hecho jirones, y tenía algunos cortes en cara y brazos. 

- Bueno... tuvimos una pequeña peleilla, pero fue emocionante... además salvé a Koe de un buen golpe y... - se sonrojó levemente - bueno, Nalya, Krunzik... me alegro de que las dos estéis aquí, tengo una noticia que daros. Las dos estáis juntas, yo seré vuestro senpai oficial. 

Los dos pares de ojos parpadearon intentando procesar aquella información. Cuando comprendieron el significado de las palabras de Kae reaccionaron a la vez: 

- ¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ???? ¿¿CON ELLA???? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: N&H**

La madera crujía levemente cuando las sandalias de esparto se deslizaban suavemente por el pasillo… quizás demasiado suave. 

Un bostezo abrió su boca para llenar sus pulmones del puro aire matinal que se colaba por las ventanas. Todavía tenía que ir a la habitación a coger la carpeta para en unos minutos irse camino de la Academia. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos se detuvieron en las dos académicas que parecían con más energía de lo habitual… cosa inusitada, especialmente en Yuta…. 

- Dame eso renacuaja… tengo tres años más que tú, así que YO tengo derecho a leerla primero – las manos de Yuta y Gaby rodeaban a la vez un papel arrugado que al parecer no duraría mucho. 

- Vamos mujer, no me vengas con esas, tres años arriba o abajo dada nuestra edad no tienen nada que ver, además fui YO la que la vió primero…. 

Los párpados de Krunzik, alicaídos observaban la escena, Yuta acababa de poner un pie en la cara de Gaby quién no se molestó en evitar su contacto, sino que siguió tirando obstinadamente de aquel papel. 

- Vamos a veeeeer…. ¿por qué demonios peleáis tanto? – dijo la recién llegada restregándose los ojos y volviendo a bostezar – es muy temprano… y todo por un papelajo – el cansancio hacía que todo su cuerpo estuviese mucho más pesado… desde que Armonius tuvo la idea de tomar sus sueños como un "entrenamiento" el esfuerzo psíquico que hacía por las noches la solía dejar bastante atontada durante las primeras horas del día…. 

- ¡¡¡ No es un simple papelajo!! – gritaron ambas a la vez - ¡¡¡ Es una carta!!! 

Tras aquella nueva información, Krunzik se fijó más en la forma del papel… efectivamente era un sobre… y al parecer ninguna de las dos había conseguido extraer la carta que contenía.En definitiva, seguía siendo un papelajo… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, como una descarga eléctrica que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta: le había parecido leer algo en la cubierta del papel… 

- ¡¡¡¡EHHHHH!!! ¿¿Qué demonios??- ahí estaba de nuevo, las palabras "K. Krunzik" garabateadas en la celulosa. De repente totalmente despierta, se lanzó de cabeza y les arrebató la carta. 

- ¿De qué vais? ¿No os han enseñado a respetar la privacidad de los demás? 

- Hasta que te has enterado de que era tuya, poco te interesaba que violásemos la privacidad de otra persona… - expuso Yuta. 

- Además, sólo queríamos ver qué ponía…. Para… para… para ver si era algo malo!!!,

en cuyo caso nos prepararíamos para ayudarte¡¡!!! – Gaby secundó a su compañera con otra excusa. 

- … va a ser que no cuela… Ahora si no os importa... leeré MI carta.Podéis ir yendo a clase, ahora os alcanzo… 

Observó con curiosidad el nombre "K. Krunzik"…. En un principio ella no tenía apellido cuando llegó a la SS, al menos en la parte de su experiencia como alma que recordaba, pero Daishin, su padre adoptivo del Rukongai le dijo que un apellido era necesario para tener una identidad… se preguntaba qué apellido le habría puesto al rellenar los papeles de la Academia…. Por ahora sólo sabía que empezaba por "K".  
Dejando aquellos pensamientos a un lado, se dispuso a abrir la carta y comenzó a leerla con avidez. Según leía la frase que estaba escrita, una gota de sudor frío comenzó a correrle por la nuca… era lo último que se esperaba. 

--------------  
3º - A.  
9:00 AM   
-------------

La profesora giraba la manivela sin cesar mientras las bolas blancas bailaban en el interior del recipiente de cristal circular, con la tensión que se respiraba en la clase parecían viejunos esperando cantar bingo en cuanto saliese la bola adecuada…  
Muchos de ellos ya tenían asignado un estudiante de 1º al que tutelar, como era el caso de Sora y de Kaede. Sin embargo otros, como Meikram, Koe o Wenmarc, miraban el movimiento hipnotizante de las bolas a la espera de la noticia. 

- Que salga el 28, que salga el 28… - Sora llevaba repitiendo lo mismo durante media hora. 

- ¡¡Sora!! Haz el favor, sabes que el 28 no va a volver a salir, te ha sido asignada Gaby,

y no hay nada que hacer, nos estás poniendo nerviosos, además es muy maja, no sé por qué te obstinas en intentar cambiarte de novato…

Koe estaba notablemente excitada, había estado las últimas dos semanas dándole vueltas a quién le tocaría, ¿y si no estaba capacitada para ayudar a aquel novato? ¿y si le tocaba con un delincuente? O peor… ¿con un abusón? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HARÍA SI LE TOCARA ALGUIEN QUE SE BURLARA DE ELLA?   
Desde luego era una persona capaz de imponerse… pero a la vez tenía un corazón que le hacía pensarse las cosas dos veces. "Bueno… si no, Kae y Sora estarían más que dispuestos a echarme una mano… igual que Meik"

- ¡¡Por dios!! ¿¿Es que nunca va a salir la maldita bola?? – Meikram, cuyo rostro había reflejado un aparente dominio de sí mismo también acabó sobresaltándose 

- El 28… el 28…. 

- ¡¡¡¡El 310 con el 56!!! El alumno 56 es…. 

- ¡¡310!! ¡Ése soy yo! – dijo Wenmarc, esperando impaciente ver quién era "el 56" 

- Akano Rido. 

- Oh, yeah, parece que no me ha tocado un mal chaval. 

- No – secundó Kae – además se lleva bastante con mis chicas… sobre todo con Nalya. 

- No entiendo por qué te han asignado dos estudiantes… - dijo Koe – tienes buenas aptitudes en todo, pero en kidoh… 

- Bueno, fue cosa de ese nuevo profesor de lucha…Lanit, es uno de los coordinadores de la idea esta de los tutores de tercero, al parecer había un alumno más de 1º que de 3º e hizo ese apaño, el por qué yo… ni idea, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – una sonrisa aviesa se dibujó en los labios de Kaede - ¿acaso estás celosa? 

- ¿Celosa yo? – ni lo sueñes dijo empujándole con la mano la cara, medio en serio medio en broma. 

- 345 con el 42, 317 con el 29. 

- ¡¡Esos somos nosotros!! – saltaron Meikram y Koe a la vez. 

Sin que nadie le oyese, Kae pidió que si de verdad existía una entidad todopoderosa, hiciese que a Koe no le hubiese tocado un chavalín guaperas… Al fin y al cabo las clases autorizadas serían en la mayor parte privadas y podían dar muchas posibilidades de intimar…  
------------------------  
ACADEMIA. PASILLOS  
9:50  
--------------------------

El crujido en la tarima de la academia era distinto que en las habitaciones… además la académica que paseaba por allí llevaba un ritmo más nervioso que la que hubiese entrado en la habitación de las chicas una hora antes.  
En su cabeza pasaban fugazmente un montón de destellos, de ideas, tal y como está en la naturaleza humana intentaba adelantarse a los acontecimientos, para intentar controlar su futuro, para poder enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, aunque se imaginó decenas de situaciones posibles para lo que le esperaba sus nervios impidieron que pudiese relajarse.  
¿Encajaría bien? Daba igual… no había tiempo para más preparación mental. Su mano, delgada se acercó a la puerta corrediza y la echó hacia la derecha. En aquel momento todo lo que había imaginado se borró de su mente, se quedó en blanco. 

- Y bueno… las notas de este trimestre estarán publicadas en el tablón dentro de una hora. Felicidades a los que hayáis aprobado, y recordad, que si os ha quedado alguna ya podéis empezar a estudiar para las recuperac… ¡Hombre! Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba, pasa, pasa.

Como un imán en el interior de un pajar repleto de agujas, todas las miradas confluyeron sistemáticamente hacia su persona. Sin saber cómo, sus piernas comenzaron a andar hacia la mesa de la profesora. Su cara pecosa comenzó a tomar un tinte rojizo, similar al tono pelirrojo de su cabello ondulado. Sus iris, una fusión heterogénea de azul y verde se centraron en la profesora. "Eso es…. Visualiza tu objetivo… camina hacia ella… no mires al resto de la clase…" Un pensamiento irónico rompió toda la concentración "Solo me falta llevarme las manos a las sienes y decir OHmmm…" 

- Ésa debe ser la chica nueva – observó db 

- Está muy flacucha, debería comer más 

- ¿Chica nueva? – preguntó krunzik ignorando el comentario de Gaby. 

- Sí – secundó Yuta – parece ser que una estudiante avanzada… entra directamente con nosotros en el segundo semestre, al parecer le han hecho unos exámenes especiales y otras historias… 

- Ay que ver, Yuta, lo informada que estás, cualquiera diría que te pasas el día

durmiendo… - db estaba asombrado. 

- Bueno sí… esque soy multitarea, pongo el piloto automático y a la vez que duermo agudizo la oreja…. 

- No lo dirás de verdad… - sus tres compañeros estaban boquiabiertos. 

- Está claro que exagera… qué poca humildad… 

- Ya saltó la listita… - krunzik se irritó rápidamente con la intervención de Nalya, desde que supieron que iban a estar juntas con Kaede les costaba más convivir. 

- A mi me parece una chica interesante… - Rido se incorporó a la conversación. 

- ¿Quién? ¿Yuta? – Nalya comenzaba a enfadarse por llevarle la contraria… 

- No, la nueva… tiene que ser muy buena para poder incorporarse a estas alturas… me pregunto quién será… - la mano acariciándose la barba incipiente era otro signo que remarcaba su interés. 

Los seis compañeros volvieron a clavar su mirada en la nueva, quién comenzaba a ser monotono al enrojecer su cara.

Oía claramente los murmullos "es la nueva" "es la que ha entrado sin hacer nuestros exámenes finales" "sí, pero le habrán puesto otros" "seguro que está enchufada" El rojo aumentó de intensidad, ahora, sumado a que tendría que integrarse en un grupo de gente que ya se conocía entre sí, había que sumar probar su valía para estar entre ellos… tenía narices la cosa… 

- Chicos, chicas, os presento a la nueva estudiante, estará con vosotros en esta clase durante todo el curso, su nombre es… 

- Naleeh – contestó ella olvidándose de dar el apellido. 

La campana anunciando el fin de la clase consiguió por fin librarla de la atención de tantos estudiantes.

- ¡Ey! ¡¡Gaby!! Ven un momento

Krunzik la apartó a un lado.  
- ¿Qué pasa? 

- ¿Recuerdas que quedamos en que nos contaríamos todo? 

- Sí.. ¿ha pasado algo interesante? 

- ¿Recuerdas la carta de esta mañana? 

- ¡¡No me digas que me vas a decir lo que pone…!! 

- … Veo que te interesas más por cotilleo que porque pase algo… . Bueno, el caso es que…. 

- ¿¿Qué?? 

- Es que… 

- ¿¿Quéee?? 

- ¡¡ Que Lanit me ha escrito una carta diciéndome que quiere verme en su despacho, a solas!!! 

- ¡¡Ala!! ¿Por eso le has esquivado esta mañana en el pasillo? 

- Sí. 

- Vaya… nunca pensé que nos pasaría algo tan grave… 

- ¿Nos? ¿Y a qué te refieres con grave? 

- Esto… - puso una voz grave – es un caso claro de acoso sexual… 

- Tú estás majara… 

- Piénsalo Krunz, si fuese algo académico te lo habría dicho en clase de lucha, sería lo lógico.

Gaby comenzó a dar argumentos totalmente incoherentes para reforzar su hipótesis, el resultado fue que acabó introduciendo la idea en la cabeza de su compañera… o al menos obligándola a barajar la posibilidad, cuánto más se alejaba ella de la realidad, más posible parecía.  
Todos los alumnos comenzaron a juntarse en torno al tablón de anuncios: habían salido las notas. 

- ¡¡Tomaaaa!! Todo aprobado – Yuta había conseguido notas medias, pero había aprobado todo, parecía bastante feliz. 

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Si sacaste un 4,5 en Historia de la SS – preguntó db. 

- Sí… pero recuerda, tenía 5 décimas que me dieron por intervenir en clase… 

- ¡Qué morro! A mí me han suspendido con un 4,5 en la misma asignatura – Gaby estaba enfadada – además esas décimas te las regalaron, sólo por acertar diciendo lo correcto en el momento correcto. 

- Así es la vida peke – le dio un capón cariñoso – bueno gente, me voy a echarme la siesta, ya me contaréis… 

- ¿Y tú qué tal krunz? – db, que había sacado buenas notas en todo se asomó por encima de su hombro 

- Pues… notable… notable… bien… sobresaliente… notable…sus…. ¡¡¡¡SUSPENSO!!!!¿?¿?¿? 

- ¿A ver? – Gaby olvidó todas sus penas del tirón – Vaaaya, nunca pensé que suspenderías una Krunz. 

- Tú mete más el dedo en la yaga…. 

- No me lo explico – expuso db – has suspendido en lucha, y eso que eres mucho mejor que otros que sí han aprobado… además tan sólo estamos trabajando con espadas de madera y en ese campo te desenvuelves muy bien… aquí hay gato encerrado… 

- O acoso… - pinchó Gaby 

- Chssst. 

- Al final tendrás que ir a ver al profe… 

-----------------------------  
Unas horas después.   
PASILLOS - Clase 1ºA  
-----------------------------

La ola de académicos que habían surcado los pasillos hace unas horas se había ido ya. Tan sólo quedaban algunos encargados borrando las pizarras y limpiando las clases.  
La melena, de un tono rubio oscuro, se movía rítmicamente con los pasos de la joven. Su pelo tenía una apariencia normal, a simple vista, aunque alguien un poco observador se habría dado cuenta del brillo especial del mismo, de lo desenredado que iba y de lo laboriosamente que había sido peinado, sin duda, aquella chica se preocupaba por su apariencia.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta, unos ojos verdosos examinaron con aire crítico la estancia: la clase de 1º, recorriendo todos los asientos. Alguien se había dejado un estuche, se aproximó hasta la mesa y lo cogió con un movimiento elegante, centrando su atención en examinarlo. 

- Alguien tendrá que imponer aquí un poco de estilo. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V: El precio**

De haber habido gallos, habrían cantado al amanecer, despertándola.  
A pesar de no haberlos, aquello parecía un gallinero… 

- ¡¡¡¡¡Entrenamientoooo!!! - Gaby estaba dando saltitos en el suelo, despertando al resto de chicas que había en la habitación. 

- Dios, ¿quieres bajar un poco la voz? – Yuta se hundió aún más en las profundidades de su almohada, intentando sumergirse de nuevo en sus sueños. 

- Vaya, en las clases de Lanit no se te ve tan animada…. – observó Krunzik 

- ¡¡Pero esque es una clase son Sora-senpai ¡! Podré pedirle que me diga trucos para conseguir antes el shikai…. – el tono de Gaby había bajado, como si fuese un secreto. 

- No seas tonta – Nalya, ya vestida intervino rápidamente – no hay atajos para conseguir el shikai, como en todo, hay clases y clases, unos, estamos por encima y lo conseguiremos antes, otros… - miró a Gaby con un aire frío – quizás nunca lo consigan… 

El bulto en el que se había convertido Yuta emitió un gruñido como señal de protesta ante la contínua discusión. 

- Tú siempre tan maja Nalya… - Krunzik frunció el ceño 

- Y tú vas retrasada, muévete un poco, enana, y te recuerdo que nosotras también tenemos entrenamiento con Kaede después de las clases. 

- ¿Por qué siempre me llama enana? – le preguntó a Gaby 

- Esque ella es dos centímetros más alta que tú… 

- Sí, ya, bueno… pero esos dos centímetros son solo de frente… por eso se deja caer el pelo a los lados de la cara, para camuflarlo. 

Nalya, que había oído el comentario descarado de su compañera se puso rígida al instante, no pensaba tolerar que se burlaran de ella de aquel modo. 

- ¿Decías algo enana? 

- Ahh… que sigues ahí… - quizás no se llevaran muy bien, pero ambas habían llegado a conocerse lo suficiente como para saber como ofender a la otra . Krunzik, que también estaba lista pasó al lado de Nalya saliendo por la puerta – vamos Gaby, que llegamos tarde a nuestros entrenamientos. 

Error. Según cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta, Nalya estiró la pierna y le puso la zancadilla. Krunzik cayó al suelo llevándose por delante a Db que como tantos días había ido a verlas. 

- Krunz… entiendo tu afecto por mi, pero lo siento.. lo nuestro no puede funcionar – una sonrisa irónica cruzaba la cara de Db de lado a lado. 

- Vaya… ¿cuándo aprendiste tú a lanzar impertinencias? 

- Cuando me vi rodeado de mujeres que no hacían otra cosa que lanzarse impertinencias

– el joven seguía sonriendo.

- ¡¡¡Db!!! – Gaby se tiró en plancha, aplastando aún más al académico. Gaby lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras sin que él lo notara le pegaba un papelito en la espalda. Últimamente la joven había descubierto lo divertido que era meterse con su compañero.

- Buenos días, veo que todo sigue igual que siempre – Rido, que venía con Db se asomó y sonrió al ver el panorama – lo que daría porque Kaede me dejara ir a veros entrenar a las dos… 

- Cállate – Nalya zanjó el tema. 

---------  
El haber llegado a aquel sitio mantenía sus nervios a flor de piel, cuando se levantó, lo primero que vio fue como una académica de pelo rojizo le hacía la zancadilla a otra. Dos chicos se asomaron al dormitorio cuando todavía muchas estaban en pijama y uno de ellos acabó con un papelito que ponía "dame una colleja" pegado en la espalda. Cuando salió aún había una chica rubia que roncaba plácidamente en su litera… ¿acaso allí era todo descontrol?  
A lo largo de la mañana pasó lo que Naleeh ya sabía. Era la nueva, la novedad, lo que llamaría la atención de todos los primeros días. Todos la saludarían, la ofrecerían sus apuntes, ir a tomar algo y se presentarían… Luego, en muchos casos, verían que su estilo no encajaba en su pandilla, o simplemente perderían el interés, es decir, en un par de días todo volvería a estar como siempre y quizás podría encontrar a alguien con quién conversar. 

Por el momento, en clase, prefería sentarse más o menos sola, en las filas delanteras para poder prestar atención, al fin y al cabo estaba allí para estudiar y sacar buenas notas. No destacaba especialmente… dada su escasa estatura y su complexión no llamaba excesivamente la atención, a excepción de su pelo anaranjado que era algo peculiar. 

Abrió su carpeta y sacó unas cuantas hojas. La clase de Introducción a la Cultura y las Ciencias Humanas iba a comenzar. 

----------   
Introducción a la Cultura y las Ciencias Humanas iba a comenzar, qué rollo pensaba Gaby mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz. Yuta, como siempre estaba inmersa en un dibujo, estaba haciendo unas viñetillas para ilustrar la idea de colgar al profe de una percha. A su lado, Krunzik hablaba con Rido entusiasmada, no entendía cómo a esos dos les podía gustar tanto esa clase…  
Bueno, la verdad era que Krunzik nunca había estado antes en el mundo humano, según lo que le había contado, no recordaba nada desde los 6 años hacia atrás, luego aquello era algo nuevo para ella y su avidez de conocimiento que tanto la caracterizaba hacía crecer su curiosidad hacia ese campo.  
Gaby estaba algo mosqueada… había perdido su estuche el día anterior.  
Miró a Nalya, y se fijó en sus cuernecillos tan característicos, "si pudiera tocarlos… al menos me entretendría…" En ese momento, como si leyera sus pensamientos, la académica pelirroja movió la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada "creo que me mataría… da miedo… ¿acaso podrá leer la mente?" fuera como fuese, Gaby apartó la mirada… para encontrar a su objetivo: Db.  
Rápidamente cogió un trocito de papel y comenzó a tirarle bolitas impregnadas de saliva (para darles más consistencia). Para su agrado, él se irritó lo suficiente como para contestarla…

- ¡¡Kagasawa!! Dígame, ¿por qué el domingo es fiesta en los países occidentales?

- Sí… los aparatos son emocionantes – susurraba Rido – me encantaría desmontar alguno.. 

- En concreto los ordenadores… 

- Señorita Krunzik Kagasawa, ¿está escuchando? 

- Krunz, te dice a ti – la avisó Rido 

- ¿Eh? ¿Kagasawa? – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír el apellido… esperaba que sus compañeros no hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión que ella – sí… esto… porque según su religión es el día para dar culto a su dios… creo… 

- Bien, bien, seguiremos con… 

- Ha estado cerca… - observó Rido. 

- Sí… pero es que, hasta ahora no sabía con que apellido me había inscrito mi padre… 

- Kagasawa… - su compañero sonreía 

- Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra de lo que estás pensando a estos… 

- Vale, vale… 

Cuando desvió la mirada, la joven se encontró con una cara pecosa mirándola con curiosidad, era la nueva, Naleeh. Sonrojándose levemente, se preguntó si ella también habría interpretado su apellido de aquella manera…   
---------  
Koe y Meikram se levantaron animados al acabar la clase. 

- Ya que vais a ver a los de primero, decidle a Nalya y a Krunz que vayan directamente al gimnasio – les dijo Kaede. 

- Chico, tienes muchísimo valor – observó Wenmarc – vas a pasar una tardecita… 

- Decidle lo mismo a Gaby, ella también entrena hoy – informó Sora 

- Se lo diremos – verificó Koe con una sonrisa 

- Con sonrisas como esa puedo aguantar una tarde y lo que haga falta – susurró Kaede a Wenmarc 

Las clases de primero estaban en el piso inferior, con las de segundo curso. Cuando los dos estudiantes de tercer curso pasaron por allí sonrieron al recordar ciertas anécdotas de su pasado y no pudieron evitar acordarse de su compañero Grave, quién había estado todo el semestre ausente debido a unos estudios en el Rukongai.

- Como se echa de menos a Grave – suspiró Meikram 

- Sí… además él y tú érais como uña y carne, siempre estábais pinchándonos a los demás – contestó ella con una sonrisa. 

- Jajajaja, bueno, esque era fácil meternos con vosotros, además ya sabes lo que nos encanta meternos con Sora… no es difícil hacerla saltar…. 

- Como te oiga…. 

- … me mata, lo sé.

- ¡¡Por fin acabamos!! – la voz de Gaby les advirtió de que ya llegaban a la clase adecuada. Justo estaban saliendo de clase.

- Hola chicos – saludó Koe animadamente – Krunz, Nalya, Gaby, os esperan en el gimnasio. 

- ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis por aquí? – preguntó Rido intrigado. 

- Bueno.. – comenzó Meikram – hemos venido a anunciaros una cosa. Db, yo seré tu tutor. 

- Me encantará trabajar contigo – contestó el chico. 

- Yuta, tú vas conmigo – dijo Koe – pero más te vale espabilar, que me he enterado de que te pasas el día adormilada. 

- Que sí mujer, si yo trabajo mucho, bueno, me voy a echar una siestecita, luego nos vemos… 

- Vamos enana, tenemos que entrenar.

Nalya, Gaby y Krunzik se fueron por el pasillo. Nalya comenzó a acelerar el paso, situándose la primera. Krunzik, competitiva como nunca, también aceleró el paso y la sobrepasó unos centímetros. Como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratara, comenzaron a andar rápido para ver cuál de las dos iba primero… Gaby, que no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación echó a correr: nadie la dejaría atrás. 

- Menudo trío… - dijo Db suspirando - .. a saber cómo acabarán…. 

- Tranquilo – le tranquilizó Rido – la competitividad, mientras no se pasen demasiado puede ser muy sana, así se esforzarán al máximo.

Db se había quedado bloqueando la puerta. Se estremeció cuando algo pequeño chocó contra su espalda.

- Lo… lo siento, no te había visto – era la chica nueva, iba algo distraída y se había chocado contra él. 

- No… la culpa es mía por estar en medio… eh.. eto… 

- Naleeh – dijo ella – y tu… 

- Db, encantado de conocerte.

Por fin, Naleeh comenzó a hablar con alguien en circunstancias normales, no sólo porque ella fuese nueva y resultara algo curioso a los demás… 

Entre la Academia y la residencia se encontraba el edificio de los dojos.

- No, no, no, mal, así sólo vas a conseguir sacarle un ojo a alguien – Sora se tomaba muy en serio el entrenamiento – observa. 

Gaby no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando Sora-senpai comenzó a lanzar elegantes estocadas al aire, no sólo por su técnica, sino porque se notaba que disfrutaba, aquella chica amaba la lucha como si fuese un arte.  
Unos metros más allá, Kaede intentaba poner un poco de orden entre sus dos tuteladas… 

- Nunca podrás alcanzarme, no sé por qué pierde Kaede el tiempo contigo. 

- ¡¡¡Kaeeee!!! – krunzik no era ñoña, pero a menudo sabía como hacer para que los demás hiciesen lo que quisiera – jooooo, dila algooo. 

- Chicas, chicas – estaba agotado psicológicamente – Nalya, tú no digas esas cosas, las dos seréis una buena inversión – Krunzik le lanzó una mirada victoriosa a su compañera que no hizo más que agotarlo más… - haced el favor de parar o si no tendremos que dividir el entrenamiento. U os lleváis mejor, o entrenaremos individualmente, pero la mitad de tiempo. 

Ambas se estiraron asombradas. Desde luego encontraban cierta satisfacción personal lanzándose pullas, pero el entrenamiento estaba por encima de todo, si algo tenían en común era su deseo de convertirse en shinigamis. 

Gaby, exhausta cayó al suelo unos metros más allá. 

- Mala defensa… - observó Sora – cinco minutos de descanso, luego veremos como mejorar esos huecos….

La académica de mechones plateados se fue a coger su toalla para secarse el sudor. Por allí había otras cosas, mochilas y ropa de otros académicos que estaban entrenando por allí. Empezó a curiosear un poco cuando vio un objeto que le parecía bastante familiar…

- ¡¡¡¡Mi estuche!!!! 

- Ni se te ocurra tocar eso

Una espada fina, elegante, se interpuso entre la mano de Gaby que rápidamente se lanzaba a recuperar lo que era suyo, y el estuche. Al volver la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes que parecían evaluarla de arriba abajo. 

- E..Es mío – se explicó Gaby, como discsulpándose algo impresionada por aquellos ojos. 

- Pues entonces te hago un favor, cómprate otro, ese es muy ortera… - la chica de melena rubia no retiraba la espada. Un mechón rubio caía sobre su cara, con un grácil movimiento de cabeza, lo apartó. Alzó la ceja, como si se diese cuenta de algo - ¿eres de primero? 

- Sí, claro. 

- Aham… - la joven pareció relajar un poco la postura – imagino que, por supuesto, irás a las dichosas clases de kidou – una vena pareció hincharse en su frente. 

- Sí… 

- Bueno… pues entonces nos veremos por allí, así que imagino que podré instruirte un poco, así mejoraremos tu buen gusto, al fin y al cabo… tendré que buscar algo que hacer en esas clases. Me llamo Hecate. Estudiante de 2º A. – la letra no pasó desapercibida a Gaby, aquella chica estaba en el primer grupo, es decir, el de los estudiantes avanzados – Sin embargo Kidou es lo único que no llegué a aprobar… así que tengo que repetir esa asignatura en concreto. Bueno, nos vemos.

Con una velocidad increíble, la académica cogió sus cosas, incluído el estuche de Gaby, y desapareció. ¿Era cosa suya o esa chica parecía muy superficial? Sea como fuere, tendría que intentar que no la viera en clase… no hasta que, al menos, hubiese recuperado su estuche…  
Un grito la desvió de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡Krunz!! – salió corriendo para ir a ver a su amiga, que estaba arrodillada, con las manos apretándose el abdomen - ¿qué te pasa? 

La aludida intentó coger aire, pero no hacía más que intensificar el dolor. Nalya la miraba… ¿había preocupación en sus ojos? No… seguramente no, y de ser así no podría saberlo, pues la vista comenzaba a nublársele… cerró los ojos…  
"No, no dejes que te arrastre a la inconsciencia, ahora no.."  
"Armonius… ¿qué dices…?"  
__

_Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, seguía sintiendo un dolor lacerante… Allí estaba él, aquel que la llevaba a Hueco Mundo en sus sueños, aquel del que últimamente estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas… como el combatir con los hollows… Esta vez, ya tenía un espejo, para que ella, a través de sus ojos, viese el reflejo de su boca, hablándola. __  
__- ¿Acaso creías que podrías entrar en mi cuerpo sin sufrir las consecuencias? ___

_Su voz sonaba divertida… y se convirtió en una risa que inundó todo el lugar, haciendo eco en las piedras, en el aire entumecido y pútrido de aquel lugar. __  
__Finalmente krunzik se sumió en la inconsciencia más absoluta._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI: Simbiosis

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas no tuvieron que encogerse para adaptarse a la luz, ya que en aquel lugar reinaban las sombras. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo, de un tono claro que contrastaba con la oscuridad reinante...¿era arena? miró a su alrededor... la oscuridad era lo único visible a partir de un radio de tres metros desde donde se situaba.

- Bienvenida.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo que la instaba a mirar hacia el suelo, pudiendo tan sólo captar parte de la silueta del vacío que comenzaba a aparecer entre la cortina de sombras. Él, se situó frente a ella, no se agachó, Krunzik pensó que quizás se debiese a que no quería ser reconocible... o quizás simplemente le gustaba mostrar que manejaba la situación, manteniéndola arrodillada y sin la posibilidad de alzar la vista.  
Sin embargo una cosa si percibió, aquel vacío no era como los que habían visto hasta ahora en la academia.

- Así que eres tú... el que veo en sueños...

Aquel ser llevaba las mismas ropas blancas que había visto por las noches. Además, reconoció la voz en cuanto la escuchó. 

- Si... Ya era hora de que nos encontráramos. 

De nuevo, un dolor punzante recorrió el abdomen de la académica, sólo que esta vez la sensación de impotencia fue mayor, ya que debido a su inmovilidad no podía encogerse para intentar mitigar el dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos se relajó brevemente.

- Vaya, parece que los de la 4th se han dado prisa... parece que ya están tratándote. 

- ¿Tratándome? Pero si yo estoy aquí. ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Jajajaja, no querida, TU SUBCONSCIENTE está aquí, es tu alma la que sigue en la Sociedad de Almas. Sobre lo que te ocurre... no pensarías que nuestra particular relación te iba a salir gratis... digamos que somos simbióticos, los dos hemos de dar algo para que esto funcione - se rió de su propio comentario - tú hasta ahora has cogido todo, ¿o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás estudiando a los hollows a través de mí? Digamos que... eso tiene un coste físico para tu cuerpo espiritual. 

Así que aquel dolor lacerante era consecuencia de alguna herida que le había causado aquel ser. Aquello la preocupaba, aunque a la vez sintió cierto alivio al pensar que la estaban atendiendo, estuviese donde estuviese.  
Miró a su alrededor. Una incógnita asaltó su mente.

- ¿Estamos en...?

-¿...Hueco Mundo? - completó el la frase - no, digamos que igual que tú has entrado otras veces en mi mente, ahora me he apoderado yo temporalmente de la tuya, si bien es cierto que esta ambientación está inspirada en mi mundo.

- ¿Temporalmente? ¿Qué vas a hacer, matarme?

- Jajajajaja - su risa se perdió en el vacío - Te acabo de explicar que tenemos una relación simbiótica. Yo te estoy dando algo, y está claro que yo sacaré algo de ti. Creía necesario dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, además tenía curiosidad por verte en directo...

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Creo que no lo has entendido. No tienes elección, para mí eres simplemente un bicho al que puedo aplastar.

- Entonces no entiendo por qué me tienes aquí.

El brazo del arrancar descendió, y su mano se cerró en torno al cuello de la joven, forzando su postura levemente y empezando a ejercer presión.

- Porque te necesito, ¿ por qué crees que dejo que estudies mis combates contra simples vacíos? Necesito que te hagas fuerte... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Krunz? – Gaby estaba totalmente exaltada, había cogido a Nalya del kimono y la cosa tenía pinta de ir a más - ¿por qué la heriste?

- ¿Pero qué demonios dices niñata? – Nalya estaba algo aturdida por los acontecimientos, pero no iba a consentir que Gaby la tratara así. 

El choque de dos personalidades tan fuertes como eran las de Nalya y Gaby podían confluir en un resultado caótico… 

- ¡¡ Parad!! – Kaede se interpuso entre ambas, a tiempo de evitar la catástrofe – Gaby, Nalya no tuvo nada que ver, ella se quedó tan asombrada como yo.

- ¿¿Entonces como explicáis que una persona pueda empezar a sangrar así como asi??

- Para Gaby – Yuta intentó imponer algo de sentido común – no creo que Kaede y Nalya estén compinchazos para asesinar a Krunzik… 

- Pero… ¿cómo..?

- Nalya nunca haría algo semejante – intervino Rido con un tono de dureza reflejado en su voz- y si alguien tiene algún problema, podéis estar seguros de que tendréis que pelear también conmigo.

- Rido, ¿quién demonios te ha pedido ayuda…? – Nalya, cabezota como ella sola, se obstinaba en apañárselas solita.

- Tranquilos – esta vez intervino Db – no nos pongamos así. Me preocupa mucho más que a Krunzik le haya surgido una herida grave de repente, a que la hayan herido accidentalmente.

Una puerta se abrió, un shinigami de la 4th apareció por la puerta. Estaban en el edificio médico de la zona académica. 

- Si vais a estar armando tanto jaleo, podéis ir largándoos. Aquí no tenéis nada que hacer, os avisarán cuando podáis ver a vuestra amiga.

- Pero… - Gaby detestaba tener que dejar a su compañera sin saber exactamente qué pasaba.

- Ni peros ni nada, aquí solo entorpecéis la circulación de los médicos. Mandaremos un mensaje al edificio de la Academia para que vengáis.

Sus palabras no dieron lugar a posibles réplicas.+

- ¡¡Kae!! – Koe apareció por la puerta de la enfermería, acompañada de otro académico al que antes no habían visto.

- Koe, Caspio, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Estábamos entrenando, ella se enteró de que había pasado algo con tus alumnos… y me arrastró con ella – indicó el chico.

- Bueno, os pondré al día… aunque tenemos que salir de aquí, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Los alumnos de primero los siguieron en silencio. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La presión siguió ejerciéndose sobre los músculos de su cuello, estrechando el hueco por donde el aire accedía a los pulmones, dejando que respirara lo justo, produciéndole una notable incomodidad. Finalmente, los dedos alargados y blanquecinos se relajaron, y de nuevo cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder moverse más que para hablar.

- Es curioso… como luchabas por recoger aire… esa obsesión por vivir que tenéis las almas humanas…

- Instinto de supervivencia… - contestó irónicamente la académica.

- Sin embargo… ¿para qué vivís? Cuando sois humanos, os pasáis toda la vida planeando el futuro, lo que os pondréis al día siguiente, lo que estudiaréis, en qué trabajaréis… y luego cuando el futuro llega os dáis cuenta de que habéis desaprovechado el tiempo.

- Curiosamente no he tenido la suerte de vivir en el mundo humano…

- Ah, pero aún así, si has estudiado algo de Historia sobre ellos, sabrás que se pasan la vida preguntándose por si hay otra vida después de la muerte… algunos de ellos acaban convirtiéndose en shinigamis, para irónicamente, acabar reencarnándose de nuevo como un humano que se pasará la vida preguntándose por el sentido de su existencia.

- Aúnque tuvieses razón, no se donde me quieres llevar…

El vacío se tomó un instante para sopesar las siguientes palabras, a la vez que daba atmósfera a la conversación.

- Ahora no lo entenderías… ya te mostraré cada cosa a su tiempo… por ahora hazte fuerte, aprende de mí, de tus sueños... porque un día nos encontraremos y no será como ahora, sino cara a cara y entonces…. Serás mía. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Las noches que siguieron fueron igual que siempre, aquel hollow seguía con la costumbre de dedicarse a luchar contra otros vacíos de menor nivel, sin embargo, en su mente sabía ya que por cada lección que recibiera de aquel ser, tarde o temprano tendría que pagar por ella.

Como todas las mañanas, los de primero estaban reunidos en el comedor, desayunando. Yuta estaba en su trance entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, Gaby intentando chinchar a db y Rido mirando con curiosidad como Nalya y Krunz se lanzaban alguna que otra pulla.

- Eh, frentegrande, pásame el cola-cao, anda.

- ¿ A quién crees que estás hablando enana? Como digas otra cosa así te arranco la trenza.

- Puff, menos mal, si me hubieses dicho que me ibas a dar un cabezazo me habría muerto de miedo, pero si es sólo eso….

- Si tienes agallas repítelo – Nalya se levantó y la cogió del uniforme haciéndola levantarse de la silla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó la académica sin casi amedrentarse, un poquito sí, ya que la mirada de Nalya asustaba al más pintao - ¿no puedes rebatirme con palabras?

- Quizás seas tú la que no puede combatir con la fuerza… Con las zanpas seguramente no tendrías tanto valor….

- Me encanta ver que mis dos pupilas tienen tantas ganas de entrenar – Kaede había aparecido en aquel momento – Krunz, me alegro de que estés mejor.

- Rido, no olvides que hoy toca entrenamiento – indicó Wenmarc a su alumno.

- Lo mismo para ti Db – Meikram siguió a sus compañeros – y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Krunzik y revolviendo su pelo- menudo susto nos diste.

La conversación seguía, sin embargo, en aquel momento, krunzik sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, ¿qué era aquello? Aquel gesto amable por parte de aquel chico la había afectado ligeramente. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados para reincorporarse a la conversación.

- Gaby, nosotras miraremos algo de introducción al kidoh – iba diciendo Sora – y…. lo harás con Koe… yo… no estaré disponible durante un par de días – dijo como excusa.

- Jajajaja, en realidad – siguió Meik – no se le da demasiado bien el kidoh.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – la joven morena le lanzó un pequeño puñetazo amistoso a su compañero, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que le picara ligeramente - lo que pasa es que esta semana no tengo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa enana? – aquella vez, dadas las circunstancias, Nalya consiguió irritar a su compañera más de lo normal - ¿por qué estás tan colorada? – dijo remarcando las palabras para hacer a todo el mundo consciente de la situación.

- Kruuuunz – Gaby la miró con sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes- no me estarás ocultando algo…

- ¿Eeh? ¿yo? Qué bah… - por su mente pasó el tema de la visita del hollow a su mundo interior, cosa que no había contado a nadie. Por un momento sintió una punzada de vergüenza, pero lo que importaba era reaccionar deprisa – para nada. "Nota mental: poner en evidencia a Nalya cuando la ocasión lo permita"

---------------------------  
Patios exteriores de la Academia.  
Clase de introducción al Kidoh. 

- Bueno, lo más importante para el conjuro que vamos a aprender esta semana, es que aprendáis a canalizar vuestra energía hacia las manos, aprender a manejar el flujo de vuestro reiatsu es fundamental. Un conjuro bien ejecutado equivale, no sólo a una correcta pronunciación del hechizo, sino también del manejo de la energía espiritual….

Todos estaban sentados en el patio, mientras el profesor, de pie, les explicaba la teoría para luego poder aplicarlo correctamente a la práctica. Una joven rubia hizo acto de presencia cuando la clase ya había empezado. Sus ojos verdes examinaron al resto de estudiantes y se fue a sentar al lado de Gaby.

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Tú!!

- Sí, yo. Veo que te acuerdas de mí. ¿Qué está diciendo el viejo? Imagino que el típico discursito de usar bien el reiatsu y todo el rollo…. Igualito que el año pasado.

- Sí… ¿qué has hecho con mi estuche? – gaby frunció el ceño.

- Bueno... digamos que necesitas una renovación de imagen… así que lo he tirado.

- ¿¿Quéee?? ¿Qué has hecho qué?

- Lo he tirado. Era una cursilada. 

- … ahora os iré repartiendo las hojas con la frase que tendréis que recitar….

- Oh, dios – dijo Hecate – ¿por qué demonios no me convalidarán las clases de teoría? Si tan sólo tuviese que presentarme a los exámenes… sería otra historia.

- ¿Cómo es que una chica de 2º A está repitiendo una asignatura? – dijo Gaby intrigada dejando un poco atrás el tema del estuche. Al fin y al cabo, que una persona tuviese que repetir una materia de primer curso y a pesar de ello estuviese en la clase de nivel más alto de 2º era algo bastante peculiar.

- Bueno… digamos que no lo hago mal del todo peleando y en el resto de materias, pero el kidoh…. Como que no acabo de asimilarlo, no me parece especialmente interesante, una buena pelea es aquella en la que usas todas tus habilidades físicas combinadas con la estrategia para ganar, utilizar kidoh sirve tan sólo para ponerlo "más fácil", no es nada emocionante….

Gaby tenía intención de aprender kidoh, sin embargo las palabras de la joven, la pasión con la que habló acerca de disfrutar una buena pelea le impactaron bastante, y aquel rechazo al kidoh le recordó sobremanera a su senpai Sora, quién quisiera admitirlo o no, había endiñado a Koe a su pupila para que se encargara de instruirla en aquel arte. Las dos académicas no hicieron demasiado caso al resto de la clase, inmersas en conversaciones triviales, acerca de la lucha, la academia y… como no, estando Gaby como una de las interlocutoras, de algún que otro chaval con buen aspecto que había en la clase. Cuando ésta finalizó, una pequeña semilla de amistad había comenzado a crecer.

- Creo que te pasaste un poco – decía Rido mientras clavaba sus ojos en su compañera pelirroja, como siempre, fascinado e intentando entrar en la fortaleza que aquella chica ofrecía a toda persona que se le acercara.

- ¿Qué me pasé? Vamos por favor… además, ni que fueras mi padre, Rido, no te incumbe lo que le diga a la enana.

- ¿Sabes qué opino?

- No me importa… pero imagino que cuando acabe la frase acabarás largando….

- Me conoces bien – contestó sin perder la sonrisa – creo que vuestra curiosa "relación" acabará convirtiéndose en amistad.

- Tu te chutas…

- Sí, he de hacerlo… si no no sé como podría aguantar vuestras discusiones… de hecho ya para acabar de confesar, es Kae el que me suministra la hierba, al fin y al cabo a él sí que le tenéis desquiciado…. – respondió irónicamente. 

- Podrías pasarme a mí también un poco – Db se incorporó a la conversación – hoy parece que Gaby está entretenida con la chica esa de segundo, pero normalmente me tiene frito, si le consiguiese colar un poco en la comida…

- Jajaja, eso es que no te impones, Db-kun, nunca debiste permitirle que empezara a llamarte pollito….

- Hay que ser cursi… - resopló Nalya.

- Al menos es mejor que frente-grande – apuntó de nuevo Rido, alejándose como medida preventiva ante una posible reacción de la chica.

Tras hacer repetir a los alumnos el hechizo repetidas veces, se pusieron en fila para intentar realizar los conjuros.  
El kidoh que iban a ejecutar era muy básico, simplemente materializaba una cantidad de reiatsu en forma de luz, algo un poco más complicado que crear una bola de energía espiritual en la mano, ya que implicaba una transformación de la misma, pero perfecta para iniciarles en las artes demoníacas. Krunzik y Db fueron de los primeros en intentarlo. Primero centraron en enviar una parte considerable de los espiritrones que fluían por su cuerpo hacia las manos, tras lo cual se dispusieron a recitar el cántico. En ambos casos, una especie de chispa apareció en ambas manos, tanto en la de uno como en la de otro, creciendo y disminuyendo como fruto del descontrol que tenían de la técnica. Tras fluctuar de esta forma unos segundos, ambas luces se apagaron.

- Bueno, no está mal para empezar – indicó el profesor - a ver si para el final de la semana tenéis ya la técnica totalmente asimilada. 

Con Rido y Nalya pasó algo similar, Rido consiguió mantener la fluctuación algo más controlada, tras lo cual remarcó éste acontecimiento metiéndose con su compañera quién le propinó un sonoro, aunque apenas indoloro golpe, al parecer últimamente estaba gastando todas sus energías en pelear con Krunz

Al acabar las clases, Koe estaba esperándolos.

- Hola chicos – dijo la joven rubia sonriendo con su habitual simpatía. 

- Bueno Yuta – iba despachando Db – te vemos después del entrenamiento.

- Yo no entreno hoy – contestó ella – ahora toca siesta.

- Vamos, Yuta, tú también necesitas entrenar, si no, no llegarás a ninguna parte – observó Krunzik.

- Para que lo sepas – contestó la aludida dando una pequeña toba a su compañera en la frente – algún día seré vuestra oficial, vuestra superior, incluso taicho.

- … 

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miráis así?

- … bueno, Yuta, que no hace falta que te las des de interesante – prosiguió la joven de la trenza – que te vemos después del entrenamiento.

- No, si tiene razón – contestó la senpai – he venido a por Gaby, repasaremos lo que habéis dado hoy en clase. Yuta está ya muy avanzada en su entrenamiento, no le hace falta volver a entrenar en lo que queda de semana.

- Veis – contestó ella sonriente y lanzando una mirada a Krunzik que prometía venganza…

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Yuta ya estaba roncando mientras hablaba en sueños "…traedme mi sillón… si… ahí… bien, bien… os subiré el sueldo… "

De nuevo estaba en aquel paraje, en el que ya pasaba el 40 de las horas del día, convirtiéndose en "su otra vida", preparada para, a lo largo de la noche, combatir desde otro cuerpo con las criaturas de aquel mundo. Cuando a la mañana siguiente el sol comenzaba a inundar la habitación. El arrancar la habló directamente una milésima antes de que su consciencia volviera a la SS.

_Parece que no seré el único al que te enfrentarás… si sobrevives a lo que viene, habré estado en lo cierto al haberte elegido… no me falles, o si no nunca verás el día en el que te enfrentarás a mí._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII: Waves**

- Sigue por el pasillo B-705, lo que buscas está en las estanterías del medio. 

Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano para ir a la biblioteca ya que después de la última revelación de su, por mal que sonara, "compañero de actividades nocturnas" la había inquietado levemente, al igual que al cabezota de Armonius quién se obstinó en hacer ir a su portadora hasta aquel edificio de la Academia.

- Todavía no entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí… 

"De momento no le hables a nadie de lo que dijo aquel hollow, debemos empezar a prepararnos por si la situación lo requiere" Resonaban las palabras de su zanpa produciendo eco en su memoria.

- Querrás decir qué haces… - contestó él tras adquirir su forma humana cuando llegaron al pasillo, a aquellas horas, como el resto de la biblioteca, sin un alma a la vista (literalmente) – eres tú la que va a ver el libro.

- Sí pero… ¿libro de qué? ¿De hechizos de kidoh?¿Quizás de alguna técnica especial? ¿Es algo para mi entrenamiento?

- Jajajaja, no… algo que te será mucho más divertido… Busca la estantería de Ciencias Humanas, el viejo dijo que estaría por el centro.

- Aquí está – señaló la académica, en cuyos ojos oscuros comenzaba a aparecer un brillo de curiosidad en cuanto la palabra "Humanas" entró en la conversación- ¿Vamos a ver algo del mundo humano? – un pensamiento borró fugazmente su sonrisa - … no me fío ni un pelo, con el tono con el que me hablaste sospecho que no hemos venido de recreo… ¿me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí o no?

- Yo nunca hablé de recreo – una sonrisa taimada se dibujó en el rostro del elemental – creo que ya he localizado tu libro, es ése, el de las tapas verdes.

Krunzik se estiró para coger el libro que le había indicado. Le costó sacarlo un poco debido a que los libros estaban un poco apretados y, cuando lo consiguió, una nube de polvo atacó directamente a su nariz.

- ¡¡Achiiiisttt!! 

- Oh, vamos, ten cuidado, ahora viene lo divertido. 

Lanzándole una mirada furibunda, pues sabía que algo tramaba, decidió centrar su atención en el volumen que sostenía en sus manos. El lomo tenía varios centímetros de grosor, en definitiva, era lo que los académicos calificaban como un "tocho", sólo esperaba que no fuera además un tostón. Tuvo que soplar para apartar el polvo que cubría las letras.

- Física Avanzada: Mecánica Clásica, Ondas, Mecánica Cuántica y Teoría de las Cuerdas – leyó en voz alta - ¿qué coño es esto? ¿no pretenderás que me lea todo esto? Además física no era…

- … la ciencia que estudia el comportamiento de las cosas, aunque a ti te sólo te interesa el tema de las Ondas, la verdad es que sería gracioso hacerte estudiar todo, ya que así adquirirías algo de cultura…

- ¿Qué insinúas? – la muchacha amenazó gestualmente con lanzarle el ya proclamado tocho.

- … y desde luego disfrutaría, pero no tenemos tiempo, y debes centrarte en lo que te he dicho – completó él sin hacerla caso. 

- Ondas… ¿ése es tu campo, no? 

- Nuestro campo – corrigió él –o al menos la idea es que lo sea cuando salgas de aquí y, ahora, a estudiar, que por ahí he visto unos pupitres muy monos con lamparitas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la joven buscó un sitio donde poder acomodarse y estudiar.

-------------------

- Pues tienes que ver a ése tal Kira de la clase de 4º, está como un queso

Las clases de Kidoh se habían vuelto algo aburridas para algunos de los académicos más avanzados ya que, el tiempo estándar para dominar un hechizo era una semana y a unos pocos solía sobrarles un par de días en los cuales pasaban el tiempo hablando

- Bueno, no sé yo que decirte – contestó Hecate a Gaby – desde luego es una vista agradable, pero… no es mi tipo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Cómo es tu hombre ideal? – le pregunto la académica, intrigada por conocer más acerca de su amiga.

- Mmmm… veamos… mi hombre ideal tendría el pelo ligeramente largo, de un tono oscuro, con tonos violáceos… Su dentadura sería perfecta, así como su sonrisa por supuesto, con unos ojos penetrantes. Además se preocuparía de cuidarse, ya que eso no es únicamente tema de mujeres, hay que rendirse culto a uno mismo, por lo tanto estaría en forma, pero a la vez tendría una piel suave y le encantará el té. Y no te equivoques – reaccionó ante la mirada de su compañera lobuna – ni de lejos sería alguien afeminado, al contrario, muy masculino, pero con un toque de elegancia… siguiendo su propio estilo. Además sería ligeramente arrogante, eso le haría más misterioso y en conjunto con todo lo anterior irresistible para cualquier mujer.

- Vaaaaaya – dijo ahora Gaby con la boca abierta – no está nada mal… ¿conoces a alguien así? ¿alguien con hermanos quizás?

- No, alguien tan perfecto no existe – contestó ella con un tono ahora misterioso – lo que te acabo de describir es un ideal, una idea, nosotras como mucho podemos conformarnos con buscar sombras de esa idea en la realidad, chicos que se puedan parecer lo máximo posible a ese ideal, aunque por supuesto nunca serán tan perfectos – el tono misterioso había pasado ya a dramático – Pero bueno – retomando el tono alegre

– si hay buenas vistas no se les pueden hacer ascos.

- Vaya… - comentaba Rido a Db y Nalya que observaban toda la conversación – eso de las ideas me ha sonado bastante a Platón… no esperaba una alegoría así de esa chica de segundo… parecía mucho más interesada en el combate.

- La gente siempre nos da sorpresas – apuntó sabiamente Db.

- Qué pena que Krunz no venga hoy… a ella también le gustan estos temas, podría opinar también.

- …

- ¿Nalya? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las nubes – Rido observaba a su compañera que parecía estar mirando a un punto indefinido, a través de una de las paredes del patio.

- Creo que nos oculta algo – dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- ¿Qué qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Db parecía intrigado.

- La enana – ahora volvió la mirada hacia sus dos compañeros – nos está ocultando algo.

- Está ocupada estudiando no se qué… - explicó Db – algo relacionado con su zanpa, y desde luego entró en la biblioteca, así que de juerga no se ha ido.

- Eso es que la echas de menos – pinchó Rido.

Nalya centró su mirada exclusivamente en él, quién pudo observar como la ira se iba acumulando en sus pupilas.

- ¿En qué te basas? – le preguntó tomándoselo algo más en serio.

- En los dos últimos días apenas ha reaccionado a mis provocaciones.

- Pues lo que yo decía, la echas de menos.

Esta vez el comentario le costó un capón.

- Nalya tiene razón… - Db había tomado una expresión pensativa – últimamente está algo más callada. 

- Pues habrá que preguntarle – dijo alegremente Rido frotándose la cabeza en el lugar en el que empezaba a asomar un pequeño y amoratado bulto.

- ¡¡Achiiist!!

- No finjas estar resfriada, no vas a salir hasta que no te sepas todo.

- No estaba fingiendo, además, ¿qué piensas hacer para evitar que me vaya? Esto no me entra en la cabeza, ODIO la física, tantos tecnicismos y tantas chorradas, ¿por qué no hablan en cristiano? – sin darse cuenta, la académica había subido la voz más de lo que debiera.

- No deberías hablar tan alto.

Krunzik se dio la vuelta, sonrojada a causa de que le hubiesen llamado la atención en un sitio de trabajo y estudio como era aquella biblioteca.

- Esto… lo siento… espera tú eres… - era buena para recordar las caras, pero los nombres ya era otra historia... gracias a dios que existían los pronombres- ¡¡TÚ!! Eres el amigo de Kae, Meik, Koe, Sora…

- Sí, si, veo que me recuerdas, no hace falta que los enumeres todos… Caspio.

- Caspio… - repitió para sí misma intentando retener la información en su mente.

- Parece que tengas demencia senil – le dijo Armonius en forma de espada desde la vaina.

- ¿Y tú pareces gili…?

- ¿Perdona? – dijo el chico amablemente, no había alcanzado a oír la pulla.

- Ehhh, nada, nada… siento haberte molestado.

- ¿Qué estudias? 

- Física.

- Vaya tostón.

- Lo sé – suspiró la chica.

- Pero es fácil.

- Sí… ¿Quééééé? ¿Fácil?

- Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Así, de repente, en cinco minutos Caspio se dispuso a ayudar a Krunzik en la ardua tarea de asimilar aquellos conceptos que para ella parecían una lengua ajena a la suya. Aquel chico era el traductor que le explicaba con palabras sencillas los conceptos que necesitaba asimilar. Poco a poco, fue entendiendo las cosas.

- Para que lo entiendas – iba explicando él – cuando dos ondas se superponen, pueden pasar dos cosas. Si ambas son… digamos… "opuestas" en el punto de su trayectoria en el que se encuentran, se anulan la una a la otra, pasado ese punto, cada una sigue su camino. Si son de magnitudes similares, se comportan de la misma manera, solo que cuando se encuentran, su fuerza se suma. 

Con sus cinco sentidos alerta para absorber cada conocimiento acerca de aquel tema, la académica fue comprendiendo que todos aquellos datos la podrían servir más adelante en una pelea cuando por fin consiguiese dominar su zanpakutoh.  
El tiempo transcurría y, cuando Caspio se tuvo que ir, la chica seguía estudiando, ésta vez, ya habiendo empezado con buen pie gracias al senpai de 3º, sus ojos recorrían con avidez aquellas páginas, deseando saber más sobre el poder de su zanpakutoh, más sobre su fuerza y… sus limitaciones. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ala Oeste de la Residencia.  
Dormitorios de Tercer Curso.   
Sala de Ocio.

- ¿Qué tal os va con vuestros alumnos? – preguntó Kae.

- Yo no hago muchos entrenamientos con la mía – expuso Koe refiriéndose a Yutaru – pero cuando lo hacemos avanza a una velocidad asombrosa, ésa chica tiene mucho potencial.

- Db también avanza mucho - decía Meik mientras jugueteaba con un boli – el chaval es aplicado y eso se nota.

- Pufff… lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre – proseguía Kae – está en el punto de mira de Gaby y Krunz, sobre todo Gaby le tiene bastante frito.

- Pero eso es amistad, nosotras también nos metíamos contigo – Sora sonreía abiertamente

- Sí….

- La verdad es que tener alumnos estimula bastante, le obliga a uno a esforzarse por hacer bien una técnica para que el pupilo la pueda asimilar bien.

- "… para que el pupilo la pueda asimilar bien…" Wenwen, al final estás cogiendo tonito de profe y todo… - repitió Meik burlonamente.

- Meik… si quieres pelea sólo tienes que pedirla…

- Es lo que estoy haciendo… - contestó éste con una sonrisa. 

- Con quién tiene que luchar ese mequetrefe es conmigo – sonó una voz profunda.

Atónitos, como si hubiesen oído la voz de un fantasma de ultratumba, todos dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta principal. A través del papel de la misma se perfilaba una sombra con proporciones bastante corpulentas, el silencio se hizo dueño de la sala.  
La sombras estiró su brazo y de un móvimiento ágil y fluído descorrió la puerta dándose a conocer.

- Meikram, tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente.

- ¡¡¡¡GRAVE!!! – exclamaron todos a la vez cuando el chico de metro noventa hizo acto de presencia.

Todos fueron a saludarle. Sora se abrió paso entre el resto, pues era bien sabido que entre ambos académicos había una pequeña chispa. Se paró un instante, fijando sus ojos en los de él, evaluándolo.

- Venga Sora, deja de mirarme así y dame un abrazo – dijo él alegremente.

- Lo que te voy a dar es una patada – acto seguido le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla que le hizo encogerse de dolor – se supone que volverías de Erasmus al concluir el primer trimestre.

A pesar de estar con el ceño fruncido, también se unió al abrazo común, mucho que eran de tercero y mucha historia… pero al fin y al cabo eran todos unos blandengues.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX: Fin de curso, novedades curiosa****s**

Por alguna extraña razón, quizás debida al destino, a la mala suerte o a otra circunstancia irónicamente cruel aquella persona solía causarle ése tipo de sensaciones cuando estaban cerca la una de la otra. El dolor se extendía por la superficie de su cabeza, bajando hacia la espalda, aquella pequeña bestia la había estampado contra la pared mientras el resto las perdía de vista por un instante al girar una de las esquinas del pasillo. Desde luego la cornuda no perdía el tiempo.

- ¡Escúchame enana! Sé que ocultas algo, si no largas, más vale que sea lo que sea te afecte sólo a ti, como sea algo en lo que los demás nos veamos involucrados, o en lo que YO me vea involucrada, lo lamentarás.

El puño de Nalya que sujetaba a Krunzik contra la pared se relajó, mientras sus nudillos blancos de la presión iban recuperando su tono a la par que iba aflojando, soltando el uniforme de la joven. Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad hizo que la chica de la trenza no respondiese, simplemente se quedó observando cómo la pelirroja seguía a sus compañeros. Un pensamiento curzó su mente antes de seguirles ella también: "si algún día Nalya llegara a dedicarse a la enseñanza… desde luego no le gustaría estar en la piel de sus estudiantes, pero sí ver la escena". Tras desechar ese pensamiento con un aspaviento corrió para dar alcance a sus compañeros. 

De aquello hacía ya dos meses.  
Últimamente apenas había tiempo para las pullas, ya que todo el esfuerzo mental se concentraba en los estudios, aunque de vez en cuando alguna puñalada era lanzada entre unos y otros, relajando así las tensiones. Aunque aquella epidemia de nerviosismo no alcanzaba completamente a todos…

- ¡Menuda mierda! No entiendo esto, ¿alguien me lo explica? – se quejaba Gaby. 

- Gaby, tienes el libro al revés… - observó db.

- ¿Eh?... eto… ¡ya lo sabía! Era… ¡era para ver si estabas atento! Deberías darme las gracias por adiestrar tus sentidos…

- Sí… bueno… si necesitas algo.

- Puffff… - krunzik cerró uno de los libros – me toca descansar, ya he acabado este tema. 

- ¿¿Yaa? – preguntó Gaby.

- Ése tema no es tan difícil – dijo Yutaru que estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, mirando el techo. 

- Vaya, pensaba que no estabas estudiando – observó Krunzik.

- Estudio un tema sí y uno no.

- No es muy buena táctica…

- Lo es – un chico sonriente entró en la habitación – ten en cuenta de que lleva ya unos cuantos positivos acumulados, no necesita estudiar tanto como nosotros.

- Rido, tú no la animes, la vida no es tan fácil…

- Sí lo es – zanjó Yuta el tema y bostezando exageradamente para dar más consistencia a su afirmación.

Nalya estaba un par de camas más apartada, ya que había declarado que no podía estudiar cerca de los demás, que si Gaby preguntaba mucho, que si Yuta roncaba de vez en cuando, que Krunz cambiaba mucho de postura… y un largo etc. Llevaba unos días un tanto distante, realmente si algo tenía Krunzik que reconocerle a su amigadversaria era su dedicación al estudio, seguramente acabaría sacando buenas notas.  
La castaña se había abstraído en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a su compañera, cuándo la pelirroja cerró el grueso volumen que estaba leyendo pegó un brinco por la sorpresa.

- Listo, ¿hacemos un descanso?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Gaby parecía haber estado esperando aquella pregunta desde hace un buen rato… quizás desde que empezaron a estudiar.

- Vamos, que estoy cansada – resolvió Yuta.

- Tú siempre estás cansada – contestó Rido con una sonrisa abierta.

Los cinco se levantaron para salir un rato al patio exterior. En uno de los arcos que unían los pilares de los patios interiores vieron a una joven a la que conocían muy bien, estaba con una mano levantada, apuntando a unas dianas y con un libro en la otra. En apenas unos instantes tiró el libro al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro imprecando maldiciones.

- …. Maldita sea… necesito sacar un maldito 5, con lo bonito que es ése número… y lo que se me resiste, hay que joderse… como no saque un 5 no se qué hago… todo por esa mierda de hechizos, la madre que los trajo…

- Hola Hecate, ¿qué haces?

Las palabras de Gaby la sorprendieron, en un instante recobró su compostura habitual, con aquel estilo tan propio que tenía y recogió el libro del suelo con elegancia pero a la vez tocándolo lo menos posible, como si le fuese a pegar algo. 

- Nada… estudiando kidoh…

- ¿Y qué tal vas? – preguntó Krunzik

- Bueeeeno, haciendo algún progreso… ¡qué leches, esto es una mierda! – tiró el libro al suelo, lo pisó y se fue murmurando por lo bajo.

- Vaya…

Cuando llegaron finalmente al patio exterior, frente a la fachada principal del complejo estudiantil, vieron que había bastante actividad. ¿Acaso estaba todo el mundo de descanso de repente…? ¿o es que solo ellos se tomaban en serio aquello de estudiar?  
Entonces vieron el motivo, había shinigamis entrando en la Academia. 

- Mirad, son shinigamis.

Sí… porque en la academia los profesores eran shinigamis… pero tras tantos días de ver sus caras tan sólo enseñando se habían convertido en unas vistas normales, ya no era algo que les motivara, sin embargo… ¿a qué división pertenecerían aquellos? ¿les enseñarían cosas? ¿habría algún oficial entre ellos?

- Tan sólo son nuevos profesores – susurró una voz tras la oreja de Krunzik.

Era Meik, acompañado de aquel chico que volvió hace dos meses de erasmus: Grave. Los dos estaban allí observando el escenario.

- Tranquilos, no pongáis esas caras de desánimo… ahora viene lo bueno – dijo Grave alegre.

Efectivamente, tras los tres shinigamis que acababan de entrar les siguieron otros que sujetaban unos mangos de metal que iban enganchados a unas… jaulas.   
Por un instante todos dejaron de coger aire, el silencio acalló todas las voces del patio. En uno de los últimos días de curso sintieron más emoción que en cualquier otro día, que en cualquier otra clase en la que hubiesen aprendido un nuevo kidoh, o sabido de las hazañas de un gran capitán…   
Un escalofrío que estimuló su espina dorsal le dijo a Krunzik qué era lo que había allí antes de tener que verlo.

- Hollows – confirmó. 

Efectivamente, en aquellas grandes jaulas se hallaban algunos especimenes capturados, que miraban con apetito a la multitud que les observaba. Por lo que les contaron Meik y Grave eran nuevos profesores que venían a hacer experimentos… y aquellos Hollows formaban parte del plan, quizás los de último curso tendrían incluso la suerte de lidiar contra ellos.

- Increíble… - dijo Gaby algo apabullada.

- Quizás en un par de años tengamos prácticas en las que podamos luchar con ellos – los ojos de Rido se dirigían hacia las jaulas… y algo más allá como intentando vislumbrar un futuro no muy lejano.

- Algún día podremos derrotarlos – asintió Db.

- Esos son débiles – soltó krunz instintivamente.

- Vaya, habló la fuerte, ¿acaso vas a matarlos tú? ¿crees que los han traído para ti? – provocó Nalya irónicamente. 

- N… no – los colores conquistaron las mejillas de la chica de la trenza - … no quería decir… yo no, ¡no seas tonta! Me refería a que hay hollows mucho más fuerte.

- No me digas… - dijo Nalya, aunque dirigiéndola una mirada extrañada por aquella afirmación, así a primera vista no habría sabido decir cómo de fuertes eran, de momento tenían un reiatsu algo superior al suyo que todavía estaba por desarrollar, sin embargo su compañera había soltado estúpidamente aquel comentario.

- Da igual lo fuertes que sean – dijo Gaby apretando una mano – dentro de poco los aplastaré.

- Como no estudies algo más poco vas a avanzar… - observó Db.

- Eso te va a dar igual – interrumpió Meikram – nosotros nos cargaremos a esos antes, no llegaréis a tiempo.

- Ya lo veremos – resolvió Gaby con un brillo en los ojos.

- Mmmm… me pregunto si tendremos a esos como profesores – sugirió Yuta.

Todos la miraron, ésa es una pregunta que no se habían hecho… y esperaban que así fuese, con un poco de suerte podrían ver a los hollows más de cerca ya que, en aquel momento ya había varios grupos de gente rodeando las jaulas así que se limitaron a seguir observando la escena desde su posición.  
Krunzik se fijó en las presencias de los hollows… algo en una de ellas le resultaba familiar… pero a aquella distancia no sabía con cual de las jaulas se correspondía… quizás si pudiera acercarse… 

- ¡¡Krunz!!

- ¿Sí? – se giró, el resto ya había reemprendido la vuelta a la sala de estar para seguir con el estudio.

- ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí!

- Voy… - al fin y al cabo ya tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos, y en un momento en el que hubiese menos gente. Tras despedirse de sus senpais siguió a sus amigos.

Cuando volvían, en el mismo arco que antes se encontraron con una escena bastante curiosa. Hecate estaba esta vez sentada en el suelo, con la mano extendida y el libro en el extremo… mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada amenazadora y… curiosamente hablando con él.

- Escucha libro patético, no voy a perder ante NADIE, no al menos sin luchar antes, ¿sabes? No soy una de esas cobardes que se rinde a la primera, eso es algo que nunca haré, te plantaré cara aunque sea lo último que haga…

- ¿No deberíamos…? – comenzó Nalya.

- Shhhhhh – acalló Rido – esto es muy interesante…

- … así que ahora vas a dejar que te abra, y me vas a mostrar como hacer el dichoso kidoh, nada de letras pequeñas, nada de trampas, sólos tú y yo, voy a sacarte todo el partido que pueda y voy a sacar un maravilloso cinco en el examen…

Dado que no era un buen momento para interrumpir, pasaron de largo deseándole mentalmente buena suerte a la rubia.

De nuevo, y durante los siguientes días se sumieron en la tediosa rutina del estudio. 

-------------------------------------------------------------   
_Gaby Wolf, __  
__examen de Historia de la SS_

"Mierda… ¿qué demonios tengo que poner aquí? El tonto de Rido está ahí al lado, pero ya podía haberse sentado algo más cerca… Cuales fueron los últimos diez capitanes de la era pasada… seguro que el empollón de pollito se lo sabe… veamos… ése que estaba tan bueno era… Hitsugaya, eso es, ya tengo uno… el friki empedernido, mmmm…. Mayuri…. El topo era… Tousen, el de las orquillas horteras pero que también estaba bueno Byakuya… esto va marchando… 

-------------------------------------------------------------   
_Nalya Uchiha, __  
__Examen de Conocimientos Básicos de la jerarquía de divisiones._

"Mmmm... no es muy difícil, es obvio que si vences al 4º oficial pasas a ser 4º oficial, no 3º como dirían otros… y está claro que es la forma más rápida de ascensión según las normas… si bien es cierto que con una recomendación del capitán y más de la mitad de los votos del resto de oficiales también se puede ascender…. . Me pregunto qué tal le irá a Rido… Venga Nalya, no te desconcentres, tienes que sacar más nota que la enana para poder restregárselo." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------   
_Hecate, __  
__Nada más salir del examen de Kidoh._

"Bueno, no lo has hecho tan mal Hecate, además has roto una de las dianas, claro que… no era a la que apuntabas y… bueno, sí, no has llegado a decir del todo bien el conjuro y ha caído también alguna chispa al suelo que se ha cargado un poco el césped pero… has dado todo lo que has podido, además has hecho el examen con dignidad, que no se diga que no peleé hasta el final, me merezco ése cinco… por favor que me pongan un maldito cinco…" 

---------------------------------------------------------------   
_Kagasawa Krunzik, __  
__Uno de tantos examenes._

" Espero que le esté yendo bien a Gaby… parece algo nerviosa… no, la jodía está intentando copiarse de pollito, ya le vale… ¿qué demonios hace Yutaru durmiendo sobre el pupitre? Tiene que acabar el test, bueno, concéntrate… veamos, esta pregunta… Dios tengo que hacer el examen, espero que podamos pronto ver a esos hollows… tengo que averiguar de dónde venía aquella sensación… ¡¡qué descarada es Gaby!! Venga, concéntrate, o si no Daishin y Armonius se cachondearán de ti…" 

---------------------------------------------------------------   
_Yutaru Nara, __  
__En este como en todos los examenes_

Pinto, pinto, gorgorito, saca la mano de veinticinco… ale, marco esta, einiminimainimow catch a monkey by his toe, if you got it let it go, einiminimainimou, esta otra, otro tick… Y-U-T-A, ale la cuarta respuesta… Qué rápida soy, estoy hecha un monstruo, ale, y me queda media hora para echar una cabezadita, a ver si Gaby no se cantea tanto para cuando me despierte… Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

--------------------------------------------------------------   
_Dbssdb, alias pollito, __  
__En varios examenes._

"¿Por qué Gaby me estará mirando tanto… acaso le gustaré….? Ahora me está haciendo gestos… pues va a ser que quiere copiarse…. Aaaaaainssssss, qué remedio, acercaré la hoja un poco al borde de la mesa. Mira que la dijimos que estudiara más… luego pasa lo que pasa… Krunz parece algo distraída… y bueno Yuta no hace nada fuera de lo normal… como siempre está sobando. 

----------------------------------------------------------   
_Akano Rido, __  
__Examen de historia_

"Menos mal que no hay ninguna pregunta sobre mi familia, si no me iba a oír ese profesor como se quejase de mi respuesta. En fin, es bastante facilito… imagino que a Nalya le irá bien, incluso Gaby no debe estar haciéndolo mal… a, pues no, parece que está copiándose de Db. En fin, me sobra un rato para curiosear… Yuta durmiendo, vaya, qué chica, Krunz parece no concetrarse, me preguntó qué le pasará…. Nalya comentó hace tiempo algo de guardar un secreto… quizás no fuese sólo preocupación… bueno, sea como sea si necesita ayuda sabe que andamos cerca.  
A ver cómo se las apaña Gaby para copiar a esa distancia… será divertido"   
---------------------------------------------------------.

- ¡¡¡Un cincooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Por algo es mi número favorito, por fin me he quitado esa odiosa asignatura.  
- ¿Pero no la hay también en 2º…? – una mano tapó la boca de Gaby.  
- Calla, déjala disfrutar, mujer, pero sí, tienes razón, el año que viene cursará esa asignatura de 2º con nosotros. 

Al final, por unas razones o por otras (básicamente milagros y certezas absolutas) todos habían aprobado bien el primer curso. Ahora llegaban las merecidas vacaciones.

Krunzik estaba en su habitación, a varios kilómetros de la Academia, en la casa de Daishin, distrito 44 del Rukongai. Los únicos que se habían quedado en la Academia a pasar las vacaciones eran Nalya y Rido, el resto había vuelto a un sitio u otro. Ahora estaba lavando la hoja de Armonius con agua con pétalos de cerezo, aquel pequeño capricho que tenía su zanpa pero que hacía relucir su hoja con fuerza.

Esperaba más nota, Nalya te ha superado en algunas asignaturas… ¿no estás disgustada? – interrumpió Armonius tomando forma humana

- Yo la he superado en otras… no vas a provocarme.

- Bueno… ahora que has acabado los exámenes quería comentarte algo…

- De los nuevos profesores y los hollows que trajeron imagino…

- Sí, tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo también.


	10. Chapter 10

A pesar de haber pasado tres años desde su ingreso, la tarima de los pasillos de los cuartos femeninos seguía crujiendo con la misma intensidad, exactamente igual que el primer día, cuando todavía no sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, ni quiénes iban a ser sus compañeros…. Nada salvo que estudiaría para ser shinigami.

Krunz iba bostezando con la boca bien abierta, sin molestarse si quiera por taparse la boca, estaba demasiado cansada para ello y además no había nadie por allí… salvo Armonius claro, pero lo que pensara aquel pedazo de metal sin sentido común no trastornaría su sueño. Con un petate colgando de la espalda, curvada a causa del cansancio avanzaba despacio hacia su habitación, donde esperaba que no hubiese nadie… necesitaba tirarse en el colchón y dormir.

Aunque por otra parte, había pasado unos días emocionantes. Ya en 4º curso los alumnos comenzaban a hacer prácticas con gente de otros cursos, para fomentar el conocimiento de otros shinis y plantar las semillas que darían lugar a las amistades interdivisionales creando una sensación de hermandad dentro del Seretei, independientemente del escuadrón. Aira, Zak … y un académico llamado Longinus grandote y cabezota eran los tres con los que más había congeniado. Una sonrisa curvó su boca cuando recordó la escena de Longinus después de que Aira le robara la ropa, con unos calzoncillos de corazoncitos. Claro que, los tres eran senpais, con lo cual si les iban bien las cosas se graduarían antes que ella e ingresarían en una división.

"Me gustaría entrar en la 4th… como segunda opción tendría la 10th" recordaba las palabras de Aira. Krunzik llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en qué división quería entrar… y su mente se había inclinado siempre algo más hacia la 10th, pero sus profesores también le habían sugerido la 12th por su afán por las máquinas. Fuera como fuese no le iba a dar más vueltas, por el momento dejaría que el sueño se apoderara de ella y pospondría el tema. De vez en cuando había que aplicar el dicho de Yuta de: "Deja para mañana lo que no te apetezca hacer hoy". Las bisagras de la puerta del cuarto comenzaron a chirriar…

¡¡Krunchiiiii!!

… cuando un bocadillo se estampó en su cara, proveniente por supuesto de Yutaru…

Hablando del demonio… - murmuró la joven rechinando los dientes. 

¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas? ¿De Gaby? 

… no, precisamente de Gaby no… 

¡¡Kruuuunz!! – Gaby se lanzó a estrujarla - ¿qué tal tu "misión"? Eras la única que faltaba por irse de prácticas. 

Bien bien… agotador… necesito dormir… 

¿La enana no es capaz de soportar estar 3 días fuera trabajando? 

Cállate cornuda, ahora no tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo… 

¡Já! – Nalya ladeó la cabeza con altanería – como si estuvieras a mi altura para poder hacerlo. 

Lo que digais… dejadme dormir.

Excepcionalmente, por una vez no se despertó debido a los gritos de Yuta o debido a Gaby saltando sobre su cama. Aquel día lo tenía libre por llegar de las prácticas en el exterior mientras que los demás estaban en clase.

La joven se colocó boca arriba, mirando a algún punto incierto del techo con el brazo apoyado sobre la frente. El único sonido era el de su respiración, al menos hasta que un fulgor purpúreo manifestó la materialización de Armonius.

No han estado nada mal las prácticas… ¿por qué estás así? Deberías estar algo más contenta. 

Vaya… tú tampoco estás muy normal, lo usual sería que intentaras provocarme. 

¿Es por el hollow verdad? 

Sí, han pasado 3 años y no he podido acercarme todavía a él… ni siquiera sé si ya lo ha limpiado algún otro estudiante en prácticas. De los que vimos aquel día cuando los trajeron tampoco sabría decir cuál de ellos llamaba mi atención… 

Lo sabrás cuando te acerques – contestó la zanpa, solemne. 

¿Tú sabes cuál de ellos es? – krunz se reincorporó al instante, quedando sentada y mirando fijamente a su zanpakutoh, ahora en forma humana. 

No, pero sí sé por qué tienes una sensación de familiaridad… 

Dime por qué, ¿te lo has estado callando todo este tiempo? 

Es algo que tienes que recordar tú… algo que tiene que ver con una herida que todavía no ha cicatrizado… tú sola tienes que hallar la respuesta.

Sin dar lugar a más palabras, Armonius se desvaneció, retomando su forma de katana. Por otra parte, Krunzik no necesitaba nada más, con un movimiento nervioso se levantó parte del chaleco de su uniforme, dejando al descubierto su vientre y, con él, una cicatriz que lo cruzaba por el lado izquierdo, una herida que todavía seguía abriéndose cada cierto tiempo cuando utilizaba el poder de Armonius, al igual que aquella vez en los dojos cuando quiso enfrentarse a Nalya. Un regalo de los hollow, un regalo que poseía desde aquel día.

Así que, indirectamente, el elemental de sonido le había dado la respuesta. Ahora debía de verificar la información.

La chica de la trenza salió corriendo por la habitación camino a la zona de Entrenamiento, donde estarían sus compañeros y amigos. Al girar por una de las esquinas, ya en el exterior chocó de lleno con otro chico.

Podrías tener más cuidado… - él estaba en el suelo recogiendo algo que parecian ser…

¡¡Pastillas!! – gritó Krunz alarmada. Sabía perfectamente quién era aquel personajillo: Kingdom Sora, un estudiante que entró misteriosamente a partir de segundo curso, al que conocía de vista y por alguna conversación superficial pero al que de momento no conocía demasiado. 

Chsssst, que te van a oír. – Además, Gaby le había dicho que era un salido, y dadas las circunstancias… - ¿por qué no me ayudas a recogerlo? 

Ni de coña, haber tenido más cuidado, además, tengo prisa. Además, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer con tantas aspirinas? Deberías ir a ver al médico… 

No, si vengo de allí. 

¿Y te ha dado tantas? 

No es que… 

¡¡¡Las has robado!!! 

Que no que no, te equivocas, … 

Mira, déjalo, no tengo tiempo para excusas, ale, hasta otra… - "¿ por qué demonios he dicho hasta otra… tendría que haber dicho adios, eso no da lugar a posibles encuentros en un futuro…".

Unos años más tarde la ya graduada, shinigami al ver que aquel chaval acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de los capitanes se preguntaba a menudo si de poder volver atrás hubiese obrado igual… la respuesta era clara :si, al fin y al cabo en el futuro también acabaría teniendo la confianza suficiente como para llamarle Soki en vez de Kingdom Sora.

Yutaru estaba inesperadamente fuera de clase. Sentada en un muro alto que limitaba la acera, frente a los dojos daba pataditas impacientemente al mismo, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro. Parecía sospechoso, krunz decidió aguardar a ver qué ocurría…

A los pocos segundos apareció un chico rubio y alto, un shinigami, aunque desde luego no parecía un profesor, y no llevaba el atuendo de estos… luego seguramente sería un shinigami de una de las divisiones… ¿Acaso Yuta estaba teniendo una cita con alquien del Sereitei?

Parecía que se estaban presentando… así que aquel debía de ser su primer encuentro… ¿una cita a ciegas? ¿por carta? Algo falta de cotilleos por su ausencia de 3 días la impulsaban a pensar este tipo de cosas. Cuando acabaron de hablar se aproximó con un montón de preguntas a punto de ser lanzadas a la vez.

¿Es una cita? ¿Estás quedando con alguien y no nos lo has dicho? 

Jajajaja, nio – conestó Yuta con una cara divertida. 

¿Es un acosador? ¿Quieres que Gaby y yo le peguemos?. 

Mmmmm… sí, eso mismo quiero que hagáis – krunz desconfió de aquellas palabras… debido a que todavía aquella faceta divertida seguía presente, cuando lo normal, de haberlo dicho en serio sería que se hubiese desvanecido. 

No la hagas caso.

Una académica, dos años mayor que ellas se aproximó. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y largo, y una cicatriz surcaba el lado derecho de su cara.

¡¡Aira!!- exclamó krunzik. 

Vaya, ya vienes a aguarme la fiesta – dijo Yuta a modo de saludo, desde el cariño. 

¿La conoces?- preguntó krunz. 

Claro, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempito – contestó Yutaru. 

No la hagas caso krunz, ese que acaba de irse es Evil Sefirot, tercer oficial de la décima división. Si estaba hablando con Yutaru es posiblemente porque quieran ficharla antes de tiempo. 

¿Ficharla antes de tiempo? 

Sí – continuó Aira - a veces hay gente que está ya dentro de una división antes de que acabe la academia, es decir, nada más graduarse pasan a pertenecer a la misma, sin solicitudes ni trámites. Los hay incluso que salen de la academia antes de graduarse. 

Y Yuta…. – krunz no salía de su asombro. 

Sip – dijo ella quitándole con un gesto importancia. 

Bueno, os dejo que tengo clase, hasta luego chicas – Aira se alejó tranquilamente.

Entremos en el dojo – dijo Yuta – si no recuerdo mal le debías una pelea a Gaby…

Había estado mucho tiempo entrenándose…pero los resultados no estaban muy a su favor.

Por aquella época prácticamente todos los académicos tenían ya sus zanpas, y tal era el caso de Gaby y Krunzik, por lo que ambas las estaban utilizando en el combate. Ambas tenían varios arañazos y cortes superficiales, pero por alguna razón la chica de la trenza era la que estaba recibiendo más.

"No puede ser, cada noche combato con hollows, cada noche acabo con alguno de ellos, aunque sea a través de la mente de otra persona… entre entrenamiento físico y eso estoy más entrenada que cualquiera de ellos… y aún así…" 

Krunchi, siempre pierdes. – aunque doloroso, Yuta dijo la verdad.ç

Además.. Gaby no era un oponente a quien tomar a la ligera… en sus ojos veía la diversión que le producía la pelea, y, muy en el fondo Krunzik podía distinguir un atisbo leve de sadismo, quería a aquella chica, pero sabía que también era peligroso luchar contra ella. La morena se relamió la boca, limpiando a su vez sus afilados colmillitos que tanto la caracterizaban.

Vamos krunz, juguemos un poco más.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas estaban de nuevo envueltas en un ataque frontal. Las espadas entrechocaron, Gaby, ágilmente empezó a rotar hacia un lateral, rodeando a su compañera y situándose detrás de ella para propinarle un golpe con la empuñadura de su zanpa. Cayó al suelo, y ahí se quedó.

¬¬ … no me lo explico… - Krunzik seguía metida en su debate interno, que seguramente había acelerado el perder debido a la falta de concentración. 

Oh, yeah – dijo Gaby – según nuestro contador te voy ganando de 5 asaltos krunz, tienes que entrenar más. 

Tiene razón… - la voz de Armonius resonó en su mente – todavía no te has adaptado canija… 

¿De qué hablas pedazo de chatarra? 

Ya lo entenderás…

A veces esperamos tanto una cosa que llega un momento en el que pensamos que nunca la obtendremos, sin embargo es bien sabido que el destino es caprichoso y en el momento menos inesperado…

- ¿Que vamos a ir a combatir con algunos de los hollows de los sótanos? – Krunzik estaba eufórica, por fin podría echar un ojo e investigar.

Si te toca combatir perderás… ya lo sabemos – dijo Yuta metiendo el dedo en la llaga. 

… te odio. 

Lo sé – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Desde que hace 3 años llegaran nuevos profesores y con ellos viniesen los primeros hollow, se había creado la tendencia de capturar de vez en cuando hollows vivos, de bajo nivel para las prácticas de los académicos de los últimos años, y al parecer, los de 4º comenzarían ese día con ello. El profesor que se les asignó parecía relativamente joven, al menos en apariencia y parecía tener una personalidad parecida a la de Nalya en cuanto a cortar a la gente, comparación suficiente para hacer que a Krunzik no le cayese especialmente bien.

Db llegó algo tarde y fue justo lo que el profesor necesitaba…

Bueno bueno, chaval, ¿por qué llegas tarde? ¿acaso esto te parece tu casa o algo asi? Seguro que no duras con uno de estos ni dos minutos… pero bueno serás un ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer. 

¿Eh? – dijo db confundido. 

Que salgas ahí a patearle el culo a uno de los hollow dijo Gaby propinándole una patada en el trasero que lo empujó hasta la puerta de lo que parecía una jaula grande, del tamaño de un ring de boxeo.

El profesor cerró la puerta. El pobre db todavía no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que otra puertecita, al otro lado de la jaula se abrió para dar lugar a un hollow, más o menos del tamaño de un perro grande que avanzaba cautelosamente hacia Db. 

Vamos pollito, ¡Tú puedes! – animaba Gaby desde abajo donde estaban todos los alumnos.

Krunzik observaba la escena. Desde luego aquel hollow no le transmitía ninguna sensación especial… aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarle a la primera. En cuanto volvió a la realidad, vio que Db-kun estaba en el suelo y el profesor entraba para sacarle de allí. 

Bien, ¿algún otro voluntario? Aunque todos vais a perder…

Gaby sin dudarlo alzó la mano, aquella chica sería peleona hasta la muerte. Nalya parecía que había hecho un ademán de levantar la mano… también quería demostrar su valía y callar a aquel profesor, pero a diferencia de Gaby sabía mantener la frialdad y esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos antes de tomar una decisión. Rido, por su parte, observaba curioso, analizando la situación.

El hollow se lanzó hacia Gaby, que lo esquivó hábilmente, sin embargo era más rápido de lo que parecía y… a los pocos segundos la lobuna también dio contra el suelo. De nuevo el profesor la tuvo que sacar de allí.

Qué rápido es el bicharraco ese… - decía – no me esperaba que atacara así… 

Sin embargo era de esperar – saltó Krunzik, no presumiendo ni pretendiendo aparentar superioridad, sino como si explicara algo tan evidente como que el sol salía por el este – ese tipo de hollow, debido a su reducido tamaño suele evitar ataques frontales, por lo que suele hacer un par a modo de tanteo para que el oponente esquive y poder situarse detrás de él, desde don de ataca… 

Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una listilla – bien, ahora sí que le empezó a caer mal. - ¿por qué no pruebas tú? 

¿Yo? 

Sí, y no es una pregunta de si o no, sino de si o si. 

Bien pues creo que escogeré… 

¡Sube!

Aquel hollow parecía estarlo pasando en grande, estaba encerrado sí, pero estaba machacando a los académicos uno por uno. Krunzik desenfundó a Armonius antes de entrar, lista para el combate. Atacó, pero ella sabía que aquel ataque era tan sólo un señuelo, así que se ladeó lo suficiente como para que pasar sin rozarla. No se dio la vuelta, pues sabía que el vacío evitaría los ataques de frente. Cuando éste tocó el suelo giró para atacar de nuevo.

Ya no le da tiempo… - oía comentar a Yuta.

Efectivamente no le daba tiempo a girar, no al menos con sus habilidades actuales, pero sí supo predecir donde iba a moverse el vacío, y movió el brazo que empuñaba a Armonius hacia atrás, cortando al bicho en dos trozos limpios, provocando que se desvaneciese entre un cúmulo de polvo negro.

Mmmm… no está mal – admitió el profesor – me pregunto si formará parte de la suerte del principiante… lo sabremos la próxima clase. Hasta mañana. 

Habrá sido suerte – dijo Gaby – no puede ser que normalmente la gane y luego ella gane a un hollow contra el que pierdo… Al menos duré más que pollito. 

Eh, eso es mentira – contestó él cayendo en la provocación – además tú estabas preparada, a mí me metió ahí según llegué….

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" Armonius la hablaba mentalmente. 

¿El por qué he ganado yo en vez de Gaby? 

Sí. 

No acabo de verlo, no… 

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en los primeros entrenamientos que tuvimos, cuando todavía estábamos en casa de tu padre? 

Sí… que me adaptara al ritmo del adversario, a la "melodía de su alma" – dijo ella con retintín buscando burlarse de la zanpa. Sin embargo él la ignoró. 

Exactamente, noche tras noche te has acostumbrado a combatir a los hollows… cosa que hoy has demostrado haces muy bien, mejor que tus compañeros. Sin embargo, no sabes luchar con algo que no sea un vacío. 

Mmmm… - lo que Armonius decía parecía tener sentido. 

Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es seguir entrenándote… ahí afuera el enemigo tiene muchas formas… y nunca sabes cuándo tendrás que enfrentarte a otro shinigami o a un humano en un combate real. Tú has estudiado historia de la SS, sabes que la traición ha existido siempre.

Sí. 

Tienes que seguir haciéndote fuerte… en todos los campos. Además no podemos olvidar que ese hollow que invade tu mente por las noches… 

Sí, me está esperando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI: Recuerdos.**

Cuatro años de Academia, una institución que preparaba a los estudiantes para, en la vida real enfrentarse a los hollows que acechaban a las almas que habían acabado la etapa de su vida carnal separándose del cuerpo a la espera de algún shinigami que las purificase. Así mismo, el entrenamiento físico pretendía prepararlos para combates de cualquier tipo, ya que una vez en su división trabarían y vivirían para ella y para la protección del Sereitei, fuera quién fuera el enemigo, llevara máscara o no.

En ese campo parecía que no iba mal, al menos en el punto referido a patearle el culo a los hollows, sin embargo como le había dicho Armonius, ella no sabía combatir contra shinigamis o, en este caso, sus propios compañeros de academia, o al menos, no al mismo nivel.

Todos progresaban a grandes pasos, el grupo de amigos que conformaban tenía en general un buen nivel de estudios y se las apañaba mejor a la hora de combatir. Yutaru, una chica vaga y perezosa estaba demostrando que detrás de esos ojos ambarinos había algo más que simple despreocupación por todo lo que suponía un esfuerzo, que en el fondo de los mismos había una chispa de talento. Rido y Nalya, siempre inseparables a menudo hacían gala de su inteligencia y habilidad. Gaby y Db, con una rivalidad entre ellos que fomentaba una competitividad sana se veían motivados para aprender con el objetivo de superar al otro. Krunzik formaba parte de esta rivalidad a menudo pero… últimamente tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

Ya en primero, al final del curso, cuando trajeron los primeros hollows capturados vivos para el programa de prácticas, sintió una sensación extraña que provenía del reiatsu de alguno de ellos… extraña por la familiaridad que sentía. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de saber de cuál de aquellos monstruos enjaulados provenía, debido a que estaban a una distancia más que considerable y era imposible acercarse con tanto académico observando el panorama.

En cuarto, al comenzar las prácticas en el exterior y en los, ya llamados por los estudiantes "coliseos de prácticas" en los que los alumnos tenían la oportunidad de enfrentarse con vacíos capturados en el mundo real, sus esperanzas de poder localizar aquel foco de reiatsu sospechoso volvieron a su mente, centrando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos en dicha tarea.

De alguna manera, tenía que averiguar a qué se debía aquella sensación familiar. Krunzik era una persona que valoraba mucho los recuerdos, debido al gran vacío de memoria que tenía desde sus aproximadamente 6 años de edad hacia atrás, con lo cual intentaba exprimir al máximo todos los recuerdos que poseía desde entonces.

El problema de todo aquello era que aquella sensación sólo podía encajar perfectamente en un episodio concreto de su vida. Que aquello pudiese ser así la aterrorizaba… pero a la vez existía la posibilidad de que pudiese acercarla un poco más a saber acerca de lo que ocurrió, de cómo ocurrió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban en una de las habitaciones de las chicas, que en cuarto curso ya eran más pequeñas. Gaby, Yutaru Nalya y Krunz compartían habitación, muy a pesar de las dos últimas. La rubia tirabocadillos estaba ausente. Nalya estaba asomada a la ventana, con la mirada fija en el patio.

¿Qué es tan interesante Nalya? – Rido se acercó por detrás, acercando su cabeza a la altura del hombro de la pelirroja. Ésta, lejos de evitar aquel acercamiento se volvió con un ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para Krunz, que ya estaba afilando su lengua para saltar gracias a la oportunidad brindada por Rido. 

Sefi, el tercer oficial de la 10th. – dijo sin rodeos. 

¿Qué dices enana? ¿Quieres que te de una paliza? 

Está hablando con Yutaru – continuó la chica de la trenza haciendo caso omiso a Nalya, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en ella, con una promesa de venganza en su mirada – llevan así un par de días… parece ser que finalmente la van a captar para la décima división, según me ha dicho Aira, es cuestión de tiempo por los trámites… - una sonrisa se dibujaba, tímida en sus labios, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban un deje de tristeza. 

¿A qué viene esa cara? – dijo Db ladeando la cabeza, confundido – sonríes pero pones esa mirada. 

Es que está triste porque Yuta no tardará en irse – explicó la lobuna que conocía a su compañera mejor que nadie – pero a la vez se alegra por ella… por eso pone esa cara. Además Aira, a quién ha conocido hace no mucho se acabará graduando este año… y ya sabéis que por aquí no se ven muchos shinigamis de los que se gradúan. 

Bah – dijo Rido restándole importancia – pero en dos años nosotros estaremos también fuera, listos para hacer misiones en el mundo humano… - si aquel chico hubiese tenido tres años, en aquel momento estaría babeando. 

Pero ademáaaas… - el tono de Gaby se volvió provocativo - … está picada porque sabe que sigo ganando en el ranking. 

Pero ella se cargó al vacío contra el que ni tú ni yo pudimos – observó Db yendo al rescate de la castaña.

En aquel momento fue la cara de Gaby la que tenía la atención del resto de miradas… la alegría pícara que se había reflejado en sus pupilas unos instantes antes, debido a que buscaba pinchar a su amiga se tradujo en una mirada del estilo de las que solía lanzar Nalya a diario dirigida a Db. Le había chafado la juerga, y estaba molesta.

¿Qué vacío? ¿Con el que tu duraste dos segundos, po-lli-to? – saltó, recalcando las sílabas de la última palabra pues sabía que incordiaban a Db. 

Perdona, pero te recuerdo que tu duraste casi menos que yo… y además a mi me metieron en la jaula sin previo aviso, mientras que tú hasta te presentaste voluntaria… que por cierto si te presentas ya hazlo bien, encima no la cagues… 

Pero si…

En el momento preciso, interrumpiendo a Gaby Yuta entró por la puerta. Todos aguardaban a ver qué decía. 

No me miréis así… ¬3¬ 

Bueno, ¿qué? – Nalya había ya dejado de mirar por la ventana… desde que lo que llamaba su atención se había ido - no disimules, sabes perfectamente lo que esperamos – continuó con un deje de irritación. 

Bueeeeno… digamos que no es oficial oficial… pero parece que sí que me van a fichar, ale, me voy a echar la siesta, luego me contáis los cotilleos de cuando yo no estaba. 

¡Pero será pancha! Lo dice así despreocupada y se echa a dormir…. 

Es Yuta… 

Sí… tienes razón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coliseo de prácticas 5"

Última clase de la tarde.

Profesor: Barakashi (el que se parece a Nalya :P)

--------------------------------------

Buenas tardes. Hoy es la segunda clase, y sacaremos también un hollow para practicar, aunque hoy os daré algunas nociones de teoría para que pongáis en práctica. También comentaros que en las pizarras que véis allí – señaló una de las paredes, próxima a la jaula – tendréis un ranking del número de vacíos abatidos en prácticas por cada alumno. 

¿Hay algún premio al que se cargue más? – preguntó Gaby dando saltitos. 

Los primeros en la lista tendrán sobresaliente en la asignatura – dijo el profesor asintiendo – el resto sólo podrá aprobar con un 5. 

¿Sólo con un 5? – saltó Nalya – ¿Pero qué pasa con todas las notas intermedias… 6,7,8 y 9? 

No existen, sólo hay tres: suspenso, aprobado por los pelos y sobresaliente. 

¿Qué te pasa Nalya? – preguntaba Yutaru – Siempre te has creído muy capaz, o al menos te has propuesto esforzarte, ¿no crees que vayas a estar en el ranking? 

Claro que sí, y más si la enana ya está – dijo señalando la pizarra, en la que salía el nombre de Krunzik con un palito al lado – pero me parece injusto no poder aspirar a las notas intermedias. 

Señorita – interrumpió el profesor, varios alumnos habían comenzado a murmurar apoyando las palabras de Nalya y era hora de zanjar el tema- si usted o alguien tiene algún inconveniente que presente una queja por triplicado en la jefatura de estudios… pero les aviso que no va a servir de nada – el tono ligeramente borde de la clase anterior se hacía de nuevo patente en las palabras del profesor – esto no es una democracia, las cosas son así, si alguien quiere tener nota que se ofrezca voluntario para entrar en la jaula y acabe con mas vacíos que sus compañeros. Ahora, os explicaré como distinguir dos tipos bastante comunes de hollows pequeños…

Pues vaya con el mequetrefe ese… - Nalya estaba con malos humos. 

Pero la clase ha sido interesante – puntualizó Rido con una sonrisa - ¿qué te pasa krunz? 

Creo… creo que me he dejado los apuntes en el dojo… ¡voy a por ellos! 

Te acompaño – se ofreció Rido alegremente. 

¡No tardes kunrz! – dijo Gaby – tenemos que ir a espiar… 

¿A espiar qué? – preguntó Db curioso. 

No te importa. 

Ya empezamos… - se oía suspirar a Nalya con resignación.

Cuando Rido y Krunzik volvían al dojo en el cual se impartían las clases prácticas el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y la luz había adquirido un matiz naranja. Vieron salir a Barakashi de la sala y se acercaron a él.

Mmmm… ¿os habéis dejado unos apuntes? Pues daos prisa y entrad, está Mao, el profesor encargado de encerrar a los hollows y del mantenimiento… va a cerrar en nada.

Abrieron la puerta corredera rápidamente. No entraba mucha luz en la habitación, pero sí lo suficiente para contemplar el panorama. Los "coliseos de prácticas" estaban todos comunicados con una sala situada en el centro, donde guardaban las jaulas, separados de esta sala por un muro que se eliminaba por las tardes (tecnología made in 12th) para permitir un acceso directo a la sala principal.

Ahora, el pequeño gimnasio que conocían carecía de la pared del fondo, dejando entrever una parte de la susodicha sala, permitiendo también la visión de numerosas jaulas con hollows de todas las formas y algunos con tamaños algo grandes para un académico de cuarto.

Guaaaaau, sabía que tenía que venir. 

¿Tú sabías que hacían esto al acabar? 

Sí, pero me daba algo de palo quedarme solo… 

Menudo elemento, podrías haber avisado, además seguro que todos querrían verlo… 

Pero venir todos sería muy cantoso… nos echarían en seguida. Busquemos tus apuntes a la vez que miramos discretamente. 

¿Quién anda ahí? – el profesor que debería ser Mao entró en el dojo - ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Me he dejado los apuntes de la clase anterior – explicó Krunzik – no tardaremos mucho.

Espero que así sea.

Mao se quedó observándoles, vigilante, como si fuesen a cometer algún crimen. Krunzik encontró los apuntes en uno de los bancos y se dio la vuelta. Rido no pudo evitar hacer algún comentario. 

Esto que tienen aquí es muy impresionante… ¿no tienen algún tipo de visita guiada para alumnos? 

¡Rido! – dijo Krunzik - no digas esas cosas… sabes que es imposible…

Todo pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación. La cicatriz de su vientre comenzó a arder, y se llevó la mano a la misma, temiendo que pudiese abrirse de nuevo. Allí, en alguna parte…

Está aquí – dijo en voz alta. 

¿Qué está? – preguntó Rido, con una cara algo más seria debido a la expresión de su compañera.

La castaña se acercó a la entrada a la sala principal. Buscó entre las jaulas… había visto a todos esos hollows otras veces, en las clases de otros cursos, en transportes… no conseguía localizar la fuente de aquel reiatsu que le resultaba familiar… que erizaba su pelo y la obsesionaba… 

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo chica? – la voz cavernosa del profesor la interrumpió, al fin y al cabo estaban en un sitio en el que no debían. Krunzik se dio la vuelta, mirándole directamente a la cara, a sus ojos… 

Tú… 

Krunz, ¿qué te pasa? – Rido todavía no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. 

Esto – la joven se acercó a Mao y sin miramientos cogió la parte de arriba de su kimono y la abrió violentamente, dejando a la vista un agujero bien perfilado en el centro de su pecho. 

Un…. ¿un hollow? – las cosas estaban ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Se oyó un ruido metálico. 

Cerrad las puertas – en la cara de Mao se abría paso una sonrisa malévola. El ruido metálico correspondía a algunas jaulas que no estaban realmente cerradas… y su contenido había salido para obedecer las órdenes de aquella persona. 

¡Mierda! – ahora Rido estaba más despierto - ¡un puto vacío! 

Pero no un vacío cualquiera… - aquel reiatsu era inconfundible, los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a su mente golpeándola violentamente, produciendo impacto también en su estado físico e impidiéndola respirar adecuadamente – es uno de los hollows que mató a mi hermano.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII: Un poder latente.**

--------------------------------------------

Salas de entrenamiento.

Unos días antes.

--------------------------------------------

Como sigas así habrías aprovechado más el tiempo durmiendo un par de horas más, que madrugando para entrenar – decía Armonius en su forma humana con su habitual sonrisa intentando pinchar a la chica de la trenza.

Krunzik blandía una espada de madera, ya que su zanpa estaba materializada frente a ella, ayudándola a entrenar. Tras una hora de pelea estaba agotada, ya que debía mantener un flujo constante de reiatsu a lo largo de la madera para que ésta no se rompiera a la primera.

De esta forma, trabajaba el control del reiatsu a la vez que entrenaba el combate con espada, matando dos pájaros de un tiro o… intentándolo.

A pesar de llevar años oyendo aquellas ironías, como la lanzada anteriormente, y habiendo soportado ya unas cuantas durante el tiempo que llevaban en la sala de entrenamiento, una pequeña vena se hinchó en la frente de Krunz, no le molestaba tanto el comentario en sí mismo como la mala intención con la que había sido lanzado.

Un día de estos te ensartaré, trozo de metal - amenazaba a Armonius acelerando momentáneamente algo más sus movimientos en un intento furtivo de hacer realidad sus palabras. 

Ten cuidado pequeña padawan, la ira puede distraerte- el elemental de sonido esquivó con gracia la siguiente estocada, y como si de una novata se tratara, empujó a Krunz aprovechando su propio impulso, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y, proporcionalmente, aumentara su irritación. 

Creo que estaría bien descansar un poco. – Sugirió la zanpa. 

¿Tan rápido te cansas? Yo aún puedo seguir. – a pesar de que su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente acompasado con su respiración, la shinigami se puso en postura de ataque. 

No, quizás te he quemado mucho psicológicamente, deberíamos descansar, si estás molesta no servirá de nada el entrenamiento, otros días no me haces caso, pero hoy parece que las cosas te afectan más de lo normal. Espero que esto no te pase en un combate real. – Armonius comenzó a convertirse en una especie de humillo púrpura que era el tránsito de una forma a otra. 

Los vacíos no tienen cabeza para provocar de esa manera. 

Los normales no, pero los arrancar sí – dijo la zanpa en un susurro cuando la última voluta de humo morado tomaba la forma de la empuñadura.- Aún así, deberíamos buscar a alguien nuevo para entrenar… un shinigami o, en su defecto, otro académico. Podrías preguntarle a la morena que está ahí, yo de momento seguiré en esta forma, además me necesitarás así…

Krunzik había estado tan absorta a lo largo del entrenamiento que no había reparado en la chica que, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, con aquellos ojos tan característicos que parecían casi sobrenaturales por ser de distintos colores.

Los dos globos oculares brillaron al unísono que sus colmillos lobunos, ensanchando sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

Krunz, soy lo que buscas. – sentenció desenvainando su zanpa – peleemos de nuevo, muéstrame qué puedes hacer. 

Tú, aparta de en medio. – Una joven de ojos ambarinos apartó a la lobuna – yo y la enana tenemos una pelea pendiente desde primero… así que me toca. 

Mmmm… - Gaby se llevó la mano al mentón, no quería ceder… pero una promesa era una promesa y entre ellas cumplir era una cuestión de honor. – Está bien Yuta, te la dejaré por esta vez, pero al menos usa la zanpa y no un bocadillo para dejarla K.O. 

Me encanta el concepto que tenéis de mí… - suspiró Krunz al oír cómo sus compañeras y amigas hablaban de lo fácilmente abatible que podía ser. Se levantó, el descanso había terminado, y tras sacudir ligeramente su kimono desenvainó lentamente a Armonius, deleitándose brevemente en el sonido que producía al ser desenvainada la zanpakutoh. 

Cuando estés lista me avisas. – Yutaru se apretó un poco el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza, desenvainó su zanpakutoh con agilidad y enfocó sus ojos ambarinos hacia la shinigami de trenzas.

Los ojos oscuros de Krunz respondieron silenciosamente el desafío de Yuta, y una sonrisa algo provocadora se dibujó en sus labios. No temía combatir contra ellas, había estado entrenando y la mejor manera de ver su progreso era con un enfrentamiento directo.

No se estuvieron examinando mucho tiempo, pues ya se conocían bastante bien. El primer movimiento fue hecho casi a la vez, Krunzik comenzó a moverse y una décima de segundo más tarde Yutaru ya se estaba moviendo para interceptar el ataque. Las zanpas chocaron, sonando por el roce mientras sus portadoras hacían fuerza como si de un pulso se tratara.

Otra fracción de segundo.

Ambas estaban de nuevo separadas unos metros.

Gaby observaba mientras lamía despreocupadamente una piruleta, dando pequeños lametones como si fuese un animalito, sin embargo, sus ojos ya expertos en luchas, al menos a nivel académico,se movían aquí y allá siguiendo los movimientos de sus compañeras, que seguían dando y parando estocadas, de momento en la fase de tanteo.

En uno de los movimientos Krunz dejó una pequeña abertura que no fue desaprovechada por Yuta, propinándole un tajo en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo que comenzó a sangrar levemente.

Menos mal que para entrenar me pongo un uniforme sin mangas… si no me tendrías que pagar uno nuevo. 

Medio realmente. – Corrigió Yutaru. – Y vas lista si crees que iba a pagarlo, haber parado la estocada. Aunque reconozco que has mejorado desde la última vez, antes era más fácil vencerte, tardaré algo más… 

Uhmmm… modesta como siempre. – esta vez fue Krunzik quién consiguió propinar un corte a su compañera, en el mismo sitio donde ella había sido herida. 

Vaya – los ojos ambarinos se abrieron con exageración – parece que tendré que ponerme seria.

El combate comenzaba a endurecerse, ya llevaban un rato sudando y el compás de sus respiraciones marcaba ahora un ritmo más acelerado.

Yuta se había llevado otro corte, frente a tres nuevos en Krunz, Yutaru se había ido imponiendo desde el principio pero Krunzik parecía que se iba acostumbrando a la forma de luchar de Yutaru.

Sé lo que estás haciendo cabroncia...- dijo la rubia – no te daré tiempo a "acompasarte", como dice el finolis de tu zanpa a mis movimientos…

La joven comenzó una serie de ataques sin tregua, con una energía que parecía no acabarse, Krunz, acorralada por aquel repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera se vio obligada a retroceder y quedó obligada a retroceder hasta llegar a unos metros de la esquina. Estocada arriba, abajo…, intento de entrar en su guardia por el centro, los ataques de Yuta no cesaban. A pesar de todo, Krunzik intentó concentrarse, sacar más poder, estaba siendo acorralada pero bien sabía que era en ése tipo de situaciones extremas en la que los seres vivos solían sacar de sí una fuerza oculta.

Ella no sentía el pánico que un animal acorralado, pero si el deseo de mejorar, de poder luchar. Mientras seguía parando los ataques, ya casi automáticamente, pues más o menos había comprendido la forma de moverse de su compañera en su totalidad, intentó buscar en su interior. A pesar de ser capaz de parar aquellos ataques, la fuerza que usaba su rival y la constancia no era algo fácil de contraatacar, con lo que de momento sólo podía limitarse a la defensa.

Reiatsu… si pudiese sacar más reiatsu, a lo mejor podría ejecutar algún kidoh, o influírle más reiatsu a la espada y ser capaz de rechazar uno de los ataques y abrir una abertura… Aún con los ojos puestos en la realidad, una parte de su mente buscó en su interior, necesitaba fuerza, energía. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella, como si fuese a decir unas palabras que no recordaba, que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Intentó aferrarse a ese recuerdo.

Shin no…

Momentáneamente, una explosión de reiatsu manó de su cuerpo hacia la zanpa, sin embargo, ésta comenzó a vibrar en el mismo modo de advertencia que había hecho otras veces para prevenirla de algo y los ojos ambarinos se abrieron desmesuradamente una vez más, esta vez con verdadero asombro detectando el peligro.

Fue ahora cuando el reiatsu de Yutaru creció exponencialmente mucho más rápido que el de Krunzik, su katana se alargó y su filo adoptó forma serrada. Con una sola estocada arrebató a Armonius de las manos de Krunz y ledio un cabezazo que la dejó en el suelo.

Todo el reiatsu que estaba comenzando a surgir de su cuerpo se redujo a la nada y un bulto ya de tono rojizo era lo único que comenzaba a crecer. 

Auuuuuuuu o - se quejó Krunz frotándose la cabeza. – Eres una bruta, eso no vale. 

En el amor y en la guerra vale todo – Yutaru giró la cabeza al estilo L'oreal con un movimiento similar de melena y miró a Gaby con una sonrisa pícara. 

¿¿Y qué es eso??- Krunz estaba algo aturdida pero Gaby observaba emocionada la nueva forma de la zanpa de Yuta. - ¿sabes usar el shikai? 

Bueno… - contestó sin dejar de sonreír – de momento sólo soy capaz de cambiar la forma de la espada e incrementar mi reiatsu, realmente todavía no he podido llegar a hacer uso de la técnica… 

No me extraña que me arrebataras a Armonius con tanta facilidad… 

.. y que seas una candidata a ser fichada por la 10th – acabó Gaby. 

Cuando Krunz recogió su zanpa, se fue charlando con Gaby, mientras Yutaru seguía en el centro de la sala, diciendo que ya las alcanzaría.

Mientras la lobuna y la chica de la trenza abandonaban la habitación un tinte de seriedad borró aquellas facciones redibujándolas con un pincel de interés y preocupación.

No me lo esperaba… Parece que Krunz es toda una caja de sorpresas… eso sin duda era una invocación… Sin embargo un shikai sin madurar puede ser muy peligroso.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Te veo hoy muy animada – Krunz dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Gaby como si fuese un perrito, la había visto lamer la piruleta y la había recordado a un cachorrito. – Normalmente estarías algo más decaída por no haber podido combatir. 

Sí, es que tengo una idea genial.

Las dos estaban en la habitación, Krunz estaba apoyada en la pared, junto al marco de una ventana mirando por la misma mientras que Gaby no paraba de ir y venir trayendo un cuenco y un trapo.

¿Para qué es eso? 

Krunz, ¿tú me aprecias, no? 

Sí… - no sabía por qué pero no le estaba gustando mucho como iban pintando las cosas, aquellas palabras le sugerían que una proposición indecente iba a ser formulada. 

Y… alguna vez me has dicho que somos como hermanas. 

Jajaja, sí, claro, si hasta nos peleamos como unas. 

Y… la división 10th también es una de tus posibilidades. 

Sí… ¿a qué viene todo esto? 

Verás, te va a parecer genial… 

La veía venir…

… se me ha ocurrido…

estaba a punto…

… que podíamos hacer un pacto de sangre. 

Y llegó 

¿un pacto? 

Sí, un pacto de hermanamiento. 

¿Te refieres a eso de rajarse las manos…? – Gaby ya tenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha - ¿.. y juntarlas? 

Exacto, y formular el juramento. 

Ah, que también hay juramento… 

Sí Krunz, si no no sería un hermanamiento adecuado, esto es serio, ¿sabes? Es importante para mí. 

¿Pero eso de la sangre no es un poco guarrada? ¿Y si nos contagiamos algo? 

Me lavo todos los días ¬¬, no me pongas excusas baratas, que lo diga un profe vale, pero tú…

Krunzik observó a su amiga unos instantes. Bien sabía la costumbre de Gaby de querer acercarse a la gente, a veces incluso de poseerla, aquel pacto supondría un compromiso de total amistad y confianza entre las dos. Sinceramente, se sintió halagada, sabía perfectamente que tenía cariño a la chica.

Está bien – dijo Krunz, con un suspiro para que no pareciera que había cedido demasiado fácilmente – hagámoslo. 

¡Bien! Veamos, primero los cortes, en la mano izquierda, que es la que está más cercana al corazón. No hará falta que te diga que éste pacto es total y absolutamente secreto. ¡Pollito, entra!

Db apareció en la habitación, aparentemente había estado esperando fuera.

¿A ti también te convenció Krunz? 

Esto… sí, pero, ¿tú también? 

Sí, al parecer pretende que lo hagamos los tres… 

Claro – dijo Gaby – los tres, los tres. ¿Lo váis a hacer o no?

Cada uno de los tres se hizo una incisión, luego todos pusieron las manos hacia delante y, sin saber cómo se las ingeniaron para entrar en contacto a la vez.

Esto es una guarrada… - susurró pollito. 

Cállate – dijo Gaby con autoridad – ahora la parte del juramento, yo lo recitaré y al final todos diremos "lo juro". 

Empieza. 

Bien, nosotros, pollito, Krunz y Gaby juramos que seremos siempre amigos – Krunzik y Db asintieron con aprobación – nunca nos traicionaremos por lo que confiaremos en los demás – asintieron – haremos todo lo necesario para ayudarnos mutuamente, tanto en épocas buenas como en malas acudiendo siempre al combate cuando otro nos necesite –asintieron- no nos mentiremos salvo que sea por una causa al menos 4 veces mayor – asintieron- y haremos todo lo posible para fastidiar a pollito. 

¡Lo juro¡ - dijeron los tres al unísono. 

¡Eh¡ Espera – dijo Db con efecto retardado - ¿qué era eso de fastidiar a pollito? 

Jajajaja, te la ha jugado bien la lobita, hasta tú lo has jurado, ahora tendrás que auto-fastidiarte – reía Krunz. 

No vale, exijo que repitamos el juramento. 

No se pude repetir – saltó Gaby con su tono de habitual cabezonería – sólo hay un juramento y es éste. 

Sí, y yo además paso de volver a juntar las manos con la sangre, a ver si vamos a pillar algo de verdad… 

¡No es justo! 

Ah, haberlo pensado antes…

----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Krunz descubría la identidad del vacío.

Afueras de la Academia.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Nalya y compañía caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios, de momento no había ni rastro de la vuelta de Rido y Krunz.

Un escalofrío sacudió simultáneamente a Gaby y a Db. Una sensación de que algo marchaba mal inundó su cuerpo. Automáticamente se miraron.

Algo anda mal… - dijo Db. – quizás esto sea obra de… 

¡El juramento! ¡¡¡Krunz!!

10


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII : Identidad.

- Pero no un vacío cualquiera… - aquel reiatsu era inconfundible, los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a su mente golpeándola violentamente, produciendo impacto también en su estado físico e impidiéndola respirar adecuadamente – es uno de los hollows que mató a mi hermano.

Rido se quedó colgado un momento. Una serie de preguntas se acumulaban en fila solicitando turno para ser resueltas. Sin embargo la situación no estaba como para ponerse a solucionar cotilleos acerca de la vida de los demás con lo cual, sin perder la tranquilidad hizo una pequeña hipótesis con los datos que arrojó su compañera y despachó temporalmente a aquellas preguntas dándolas un ticket con un turno que no llegaría hasta que todo aquello no se zanjara. Resumiendo, aquel hollow era un capullo, como todos, sólo que con algún problema personal entre él y krunz.

- Vaya, vaya – contestó Mao con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más de lo que una anatomía humana permitiría, mostrando una mueca desagradable – así que aquí tenemos a la chavala que tanto tiempo llevábamos buscando. 

- ¿Buscando? – esta vez Rido no pudo evitar lanzar la pregunta al aire – krunz, cuando salgamos de ésta tendrás que aclararme muchas cosas.

Fuera comenzaba a anochecer, al ser una sala que estaba en el centro de otras tantas, rodeada por las mismas, las únicas ventanas estaban situadas en el techo, a través de las cuales cada vez pasaba menos luz, por lo que se iban perfilando las sombras que ya gobernaban algunos ángulos de la estancia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – comenzó a preguntar krunzik. - ¿Desde cuándo estáis en la Academia? 

- Bueno, supongo que no hay prisa, ya que tenéis bastante difícil el tema de la salida… y ya llegados a éste punto, en el que tú misma has venido hasta mí, habrá que alargarlo un poco, si no, no podré disfrutarlo en condiciones. ¿Sabías que todavía no te habíamos identificado? Se puede decir que soy un tipo con suerte… 

- ¿Identificado? – preguntó Rido.

Algo movió el aire que había tras él, con rapidez se volvió, desenvainando su zanpa con rapidez, sin embargo ésta sólo cortó el aire, la presencia ya había desaparecido. Parecía que aquel tal Mao controlaba a los otros vacíos "inferiores", y que mientras estuviesen de cháchara podrían estar mínimamente libres de preocupaciones. Quizás pudiese tramar un plan… o ganar algo de tiempo.

"Nalya" pensó mentalmente Rido "si me oyes, ven, os necesitamos". "… Nunca creí que intentaría comunicarme telepáticamente con la pelirroja… creo que esto empieza a afectarme…"

- Sí – contestó krunzik a la pregunta que había arrojado sus compañeros unos instantes antes sin dejar de mantener su mirada fija en Mao. – cuando vinde desde el rukongai a la Academia sabía que me estaban persiguiendo, mi verdadero nombre es Gakkia, nombre que me puso mi hermano cuando me encontraron. Krunzik es tan sólo el nombre que adopté después, aunque nunca pensé que llegaran a estar detrás de mí tanto tiempo. 

- ¿Y por qué te persiguen? - "Nalya date prisa…." 

- Queremos la espada. – dijo Mao con seriedad. – Fue robada de nuestro santuario y allí debe volver, para que sigamos custodiándola, no puede caer en manos de shinigamis… . Y, por supuesto tenéis que morir, no podemos dejar rastros, ya que la infiltración en la Academia fue todo un éxito, desde aquel día… 

- … en el que trajeron los hollows enjaulados – conluyó krunz, que aquel día había sentido el aura que había resultado ser de Mao. 

- Efectivamente, reduciendo el reiatsu que mi cuerpo emana inconscientemente y estando rodeado siempre de vacíos ha hecho que mi detección sea casi imposible. Sin contar con esta apariencia que he conseguido gracias a ciertos experimentos… 

- ¿Y si te damos la espada? – preguntó Rido, por decir algo - ¿no te podrías replantear dejarnos en paz? 

- Ni de coña – dijo krunz apretando con fuerza a Armonius. 

- Creo que la chavala ha contestado muy bien – contestó éste con una sonrisa. 

Algunos ruidos comenzaban a hacerse perceptibles en la habitación, cada vez a intervalos de tiempo menores.

- Vaya, parece que están inquietos… hace mucho que no juegan. 

- ¿Acaso vas a mandar a otros hacer el trabajo sucio? – lanzó krunz. 

- No, que bah, de ti me encargaré personalmente, ya que te llevaste a alguno de mis compañeros por delante en nuestro último encuentro, no es que les tuviese cariño, simple orgullo de hollow. 

Krunzik se quedó un poco traspuesta, ¿qué era eso de que se había llevado a alguno por delante…? No recordaba nada de la noche en la que habían matado a su hermano, tan sólo la imagen de varios vacíos avalanzándose sobre él, a partir de entonces todo era borroso. 

- ¿Y yo qué he hecho? – preguntó Rido. 

- Estar aquí – contestó Mao encogiéndose de hombros. – La próxima vez plantéatelo antes de acompañar a un amigo a por sus apuntes, oh – dijo sonriente – perdona, no habrá próxima vez.

"Nos ha jodido… ahora el Mao este de las narices me va a dejar con los bichos éstos que hay por aquí, Dios Nalya, si alguna vez pudieses usar tus cuernos de antena, ésta sería la ocasión adecuada". 

La situación era la siguiente: había algunos hollows sueltos por la sala, otros tantos encerrados y Mao. Los que estaban sueltos aparentemente eran del estilo de los que usaban en los entrenamientos, pero no sabían cuántos de ellos había y, aún sabiéndolo, ya era costoso para un académico derrotar a uno como para derrotar a varios.

Luego estaba Mao, kruzik había estado mirándolo de arriba abajo, examinándolo, Por las descripciones de la academia era lo más parecido físicamente a un espada o similar, sin embargo intuía que de haber sido ésa la situación éste, que hacía un rato había comenzado a liberar reiatsu, les habría hecho arrodillarse tan sólo con sentir su presencia. Además ni siquiera había un rastro de máscara, lo cual quería decir que la transformación la podrían haber hecho a partir de cualquier tipo de hollow, aunque la inteligencia de éste lo ponía a un nivel muy distinto del resto.

- Tranquila, no soy un arrancar – dijo él – aunque soy más que suficiente para derrotaros. Mi apariencia es tan sólo una ilusión…. Realmente sí poseo máscara.

En unos instantes aquel rostro desapareció para dar lugar a una estructura ósea que recubría la parte anterior de su cabeza, cubriendo toda la cara. Su piel se tornó de un tono marrón, y unos ojos rojos la observaban fijamente.

- Creo que es hora de que empiece la fiesta – dijo con una voz ahora más cavernosa. 

- No sin nosotros. – contestó una voz femenina que les sonaba demasiado a Rido y a krunzik.

Los dos hollow que custodiaban la puerta se estaban desvaneciendo, convirtiéndose gradualmente en ceniza. Nalya, Db y Gaby estaban en el marco de la puerta.

- Quizás el ataque ha sido poco honroso… - observó Db.

- Era un ataque por sorpresa pollito, además les matamos de frente, no se puede decir que hayamos acabado con ellos por la espalda.

- Chst, ¿queréis callaros ya de una vez? El panorama no está para tonterías – cortó Nalya, tajante.

Los tres estrecharon los ojos, intentando ver en la oscuridad. Avanzaron unos pasos. La luna iluminaba alguna de las jaulas y pudieron hacerse a la idea de la situación que se presentaba. En los pocos metros de distancia que habían salvado respecto a la puerta, algo se interpuso y cerró la misma. Ahora no podían volver a salir para reclamar más refuerzos.

- Yo me encargo de éste – apuntó Gaby.

- ¡Nalya! – exclamó Rido alegremente - me alegra verte, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

La pelirroja le miró fijamente, desenvainó su espada y lanzó un tajo horizontal en dirección a Rido. Éste, preguntándose qué habría dicho para ofenderla, se agachó instintivamente. Vinlya desgarró a un hollow menor.

- Vaya, vaya – Mao se tomó la licencia de mirar hacia donde estaban los recién llegados, vigilando a krunzik por el rabillo del ojo - dos o tres más o menos… no harán diferencia alguna. Ese hollow que acabas de cercenar tenía apenas un mes desde que mutó… ni siquiera alcanzaba el nivel de los de las clases, el resto serán distintos.

- Vine porque estos dos decían algo de que la enana estaba en peligro – aclaró Nalya a Rido pasando un poco de Mao – dado que estabas tú también, si algo os pasaba estos dos llorones iban a estar dando la lata todo el día, y paso de aguantarles. – continuó refiriéndose a Gaby y a Db.

- Bueno, sea como sea, bienvenidos, no es que tengamos mucho tiempo para charlar precisamente, pero ahora que somos más podemos distribuirnos – dijo a la vez que se apartaba para evitar a un hollow que había surgido de una sombra para sumergirse en otra tras su ataque fallido.

-¿Qué pasa con el que tiene forma de arrancar?

- Por lo que sé es tan sólo un hollow estándar, algo mutado y disfrazado. Krunz se encargará de él, parece que tienen asuntos personales.

-Bien, limpiaremos primero esto, y si la enana no puede con él después nos encargaremos.

Dicho así había sonado muy fácil, pero el panorama pintaba de otra forma. Rido y Nalya se colocaron espalda contra espalda, así como Gaby y Db, estando en aquellas circunstancias con tan poca luz, la única forma de vigilar los 180 grados que les rodeaban era de dos en dos.

Dos sombras se separaron del resto, saltando. Unas garras dejaron unos surcos que habrían sido peores de no ser por sus reflejos en la cara de Nalya y en la pierna de Db. El sonido metálico comenzó a hacerse notorio y, quizás, frenético. El olor a sangre estaba excitando a los vacíos, y aquellos que estaban aún enjaulados se movían de un lado a otro intentando salir de su prisión.

- Juro que ensartaré a ese demonio – maldijo Nalya.

- Pollito, a ver quién acaba con más – Gaby se relamía la comisura de los labios y los colmillos. No sabía como saldría de allí… pero nadie podría arrebatarle una dosis de diversión. 

6


	14. Chapter 14

- Pollito, a ver quién acaba con más – Gaby se relamía la comisura de los labios y los colmillos. No sabía como saldría de allí… pero nadie podría arrebatarle una dosis de diversión. 

El arañazo de la pierna le escocía y le hacía darse cuenta de que aquello no sería como en los entrenamientos. Db sabía que si un vacío veía una apertura la aprovecharía, pero no detendría su ataque, sino que hundiría sus garras desgarrando carne, tendones y huesos. También era consciente de que no estaban al mismo nivel. Cuando oyó a Gaby retarle una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en su rostro, la pequeña loba siempre se las ingeniaba para intentar usar un punto de vista menos pesimista.

- Uhmmm, ¿sabes que he leído que hay hollows con forma de conejo? – puestos a quitar tensión en el ambiente, a él tampoco se le daba mal… o al menos a desviarla hacia otros temas, como su fobia hacia los conejos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Conejos? No me jodas pollito… - Db que estaba espalda con espalda con la chica notó que su espalda se había estremecido levemente, quizás debido a un escalofrío. – Como sea mentira y no veamos ninguno que sepas que te voy a ensartar.

- Es mentira tonta, es para hacerte de rabiar, si no controlas tu genio no vas a poder luchar en condicion…

Sus palabras cesaron de golpe, sus cuerpos se pusieron en tensión, en alerta, mientras que sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de sus zanpas, habían percibido un movimiento, el enemigo podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Rido y Nalya también estaban en silencio, aguardando el ataque enemigo.

Un bulto comenzó a separarse de una zona en sombras… dos vacíos salieron disparados hacia el barbudo y la peligrosa. Gaby y Db no tuvieron tiempo para quedarse a mirar, encerrados en aquellas circunstancias cada uno debía de confiar en que el resto sabría cuidarse solito. Nadie podía hacer de niñera, era una licencia que no podían permitirse.

Oían unos movimientos invisibles. Olían la sed de sangre. La negrura parecía espesarse según pasaba el tiempo que ponía a prueba sus nervios y su paciencia.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Gaby, arriba! – la voz de krunz, a la que sólo podían percibir vagamente por el rabillo del ojo situada en la otra mitad de la sala les alertó.

Desde arriba, por un punto ciego, un vacío se había lanzado al aire saltando hacia ellos. Alertados por su amiga miraron hacia lo que se les echaba encima. Una máscara ósea recubría la cabeza de aquel pequeño cuerpo… con dos formaciones en la parte superior que iban hacia atrás.

- ¡Joder pollito! ¡Tiene forma de conejo! ¡Cárgatelo! – Gaby, algo impactada se separó de Db que se disponía a atacar al hollow. De lejos se oían los ruidos de la lucha de Rido y Nalya, acompañados con algunas maldiciones por parte de esta última.

Db sintió que algo iba mal… lo primero era que le había parecido que las palabras de krunz acababan la frase pero cesaban de una manera un poco rara, como si no pudiese hablar, y la segunda era…

- ¡Gaby, no te separes de mí! ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos!

Pero era tarde, otro vacío había salido a la luz de la luna y ahora se encaraba a Gaby, impidiéndole el paso para pasar los pocos metros que les separaban y reunirse con él de nuevo. Él por su parte, estaba aún luchando con el hollow-conejo, que había esquivado su ataque en el aire y también se había interpuesto entre ambos.

Esto va mal… nos están separando.

- La madre que la trajo – imprecó Nalya cuando vio que Gaby se había separado de Db- todo por esa maldita manía que tiene contra los conejos.

- No te entretengas – dijo Rido – todavía tenemos que acabar con nuestro problema particular.

El vacío que les había "tocado" les había atacado en solitario, a pesar de todo se estaba haciendo de rogar. Andaba apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades, de las cuales, la parte que correspondería al cúbito y al radio en los brazos era más larga que el primer hueso que salía del torso, dándole una apariencia de arácnido y a pesar de ser del nivel de los que usaban en las clases, aquella estructura ósea le dotaba de más rapidez a través del impulso que conseguía al saltar. Estaba mareándoles, y, según intuían, cansándoles para lo que pudiese venir después.

- Coge buenos impulsos cuando salta – observó Nalya – tenemos que ser capaces de adivinar dónde aterrizará.

- Eso es fácil decirlo, pero con tan poca luz es difícil seguir su trayectoria en el aire, en cuanto salta un poco ya se funde con las sombras.

- Lo sé, pero si nos fijamos en qué patas se apoya más, al menos podremos saber hacia qué dirección se ha impulsado.

- Comprendo…

Efectivamente, en el próximo salto hicieron lo que había sugerido Nalya, pudiendo observar como flexionaba más las patas de un lateral.

- Va a saltar hacia la derecha – dijo Rido.

- Sí.

Reduciendo así el área que tenían que custodiar, fueron capaces de ver venir al vacío. Antes de que tocara el suelo se coordinaron y atacaron a la vez, seccionando dos patas del bicho, luego una vez en el suelo pudieron clavar sus zanpas y purificarlo sin problemas.

- Bien, ahora – continuó Rido – vayamos a arreglar la situación de esos dos.

Nalya y Rido se separaron y corrieron tan rápido como podían, una nueva sombra surgió detrás de ellos, pero ahora no podían echarse atrás, tenían que acabar por completo la maniobra. Nalya llegó a donde estaba Db y se puso de espaldas a él, y Rido hizo lo mismo con Gaby. Ahora, al menos estaban todos más cerca y de nuevo emparejados. El problema es que, a diferencia de antes, ahora tenían un vacío para cada uno.

A Db le sorprendió la maniobra de sus compañeros, que vio más que acertada. Ante el crecimiento de enemigos comenzó a deducir que el tal Mao estaba jugando con ellos, les iría mandando adversarios poco a poco para desgastarles, cada vez en mayor medida. Mientras paraba con su zanpa un ataque del conejo se preguntaba una vez más cuánto aguantarían así.

En un alarde de generosidad, dedicó un momento de preocupación hacia su amiga krunz, le preocupaba no haberla oído desde hace rato.

Gaby había recibido el apoyo de Rido, que ahora cubría sus espaldas mientras combatía con otro vacío. Db no era el único que había estado preguntándose qué demonios hacía krunz.

- Tranquila – dijo Rido como si supiese qué estaba pensando – no se las apaña mal, ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es dejarnos la piel en nuestro combate. Cuando acabemos iremos de refuerzo.

Gaby se lo pensó un poco. 

- Tienes razón. 

--------------------------

Krunz estaba frente a Mao, que ahora la observaba a través de la máscara con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre. A estas alturas era capaz de recordarle. Recordaba como un montón de ojos rojizos habían aparecido en aquel santuario de Hueco Mundo, al que había llegado sin saber muy bien como llamada por Armonius. Y aquel par de ojos se encontraban entre otros tantos. Nunca olvidaría aquella escena, ni aquellos ojos, que tanto tiempo habían estado durmiendo en su subconsciente. "Quizás a esto se refería aquel ser… Mao no es el que invadía mis sueños, y él me avisó de que tendría que afrontar un peligro, me imagino si se referiría a esto… No, está claro que así es, seguramente sus ojos formen parte de los de aquel día, si tengo que matarlos a todos, así lo haré".

- ¿Eh? ¿Conejos? No me jodas pollito…

Krunz sonrió cuando las palabras de Gaby flotaron hacia donde estaba, la lobezna era incorregible.

- Mmm… así que conejos… - el tono que empleó hizo que la académica se estremeciera- Bien, bien, me ha dado una idea de cómo separar a esos dos…

Dio un chasquido. Krunzik se volvió y pudo observar como un hollow se separaba de las sombras del techo lanzándose directamente hacia sus dos amigos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Gaby, arriba!

Sus cuerdas vocales apenas pudieron emitir el último sonido. Sentía una fuerte presión en el cuello, las manos de Mao, ahora casi zarpas se cerraban en torno al mismo. Sentía la máscara detrás de ella, a la altura de la oreja.

- No me jodas enana, pretendo deleitarme un rato contigo antes de matarme, pero no oses darme la espalda y mucho menos interferir en mi juego con ese par, si no te romperé el cuello sin dudarlo.

Cuando la presión desapareció, inhaló aire profundamente con el fin de recuperarse.

- Bien, ahora que he dado las órdenes a mis subordinados, creo que es hora de empezar. Acaba de coger aire, quizás sea la última vez que respires con normalidad… a partir de ahora tu ritmo respiratorio se acelerará hasta que yo lo pare definitivamente.

Armonius llevaba ya desenvainada unos minutos, pero todavía no había cortado nada. Según acababa su discursito, Mao alzó el brazo y cargó contra la académica, que paró el ataque con su zanpa. Le costó bastante, tenía bastante fuerza.

Ella intentó contraatacar, pero Mao esquivaba sus ataques mientras se reía. Pronto, éste comenzó a contraatacar, y krunzik se volvió más precavida, apartándose más para evitar posibles ataques.

"Sincronízate con tu enemigo" las palabras de Armonius se abrieron paso en su mente "aprende cómo se mueve".

Si seguía apartándose tanto, antes de que él contraatacara no sería capaz de ver cómo reaccionaba él a sus ataques. Tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que ver cómo aprovechaba él sus puntos débiles y, a ser posible, corregirlo.

Una vez más atacó frontalmente a Mao con Armonius, en vez de atacar y retirarse, atacó de nuevo, lo cual sorprendió al vacío ya que se había desviado de sus movimientos anteriores y consiguió al menos hacerle un arañazo en el torso, aunque no llegó a más ya que Mao se dio cuenta a tiempo.

El contraataque vino, aprovechando una abertura, krunz lo esperaba, aunque vino más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar que un surco rojizo se abriera en su hombro izquierdo.

La situación se iba repitiendo poco a poco, y krunz seguía recibiendo cortes, unos más profundos que otros. Sin embargo, poco a poco, pudo captar ligeramente el "ritmo" como decía Armonius de su rival.

Los ataques por parte de ambos cesaron momentáneamente, ella aprovechó para recuperar el aliento, él por su parte no parecía cansado, tan sólo expectante.

- Vamos enana, aquel arañazo que conseguiste hacerme estuvo bien, me estás divirtiendo, aunque deberías limpiarte un poco, esos cortes empiezan a gotear- dijo irónicamente.

Sabía que estaba intentando provocarla, pero aún así le jodía. Aquel hollow la sacaba especialmente de quicio, a pesar de ser una persona que normalmente mantenía la calma. Cada vez que le miraba recordaba lo que le pasó a su hermano, como murió, cómo se sintió en aquel momento. Estaba cansada, los cortes le dolían al principio, pero el odio que sentía parecía tener un efecto analgésico sobre los mismos, y desataba su adrenalina. Una vez más, se lanzó al ataque.

Dio una estocada frontal, como las anteriores, esperando el contraataque. Como siempre, este vino a una velocidad bastante grande, pero ya lo esperaba, sabía cómo se aprovechaba de sus puntos débiles. Paró la garra con su espada, tras lo cual la ladeó, apoyando la hoja en la "mano" y después la deslizó hacia arriba, cortando un trozo de carne de aquella extremidad.

- ¡Jodida niñata! – bramó Mao – al final tendré que ponerme serio… No creas que por haber aprendido a responder a un contraataque sabes ya como me muevo… tan sólo eres una académica. Admito que has tenido un punto brillante, pero no tienes nada que hacer. Te mataré, lentamente, con estas manos, y pedirás piedad.

Mao apareció tras ella, un dolor se extendió por todo su costado, le había propinado un corte profundo y ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Él se dio la vuelta, la cogió de los hombros fuertemente y la situó en dirección hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

- Pero antes del daño físico, veamos qué tal te sienta el psicológico…

---------------

Los cuatro seguían batallando sin tregua. Habían conseguido acabar con algunos hollows menores, pero siempre salían más. Además, ahora, parecían algo más fuertes, un poco más que con los que luchaban en las clases.

De repente, como si la estrategia de ir minándolos poco a poco se hubiese acabado, empezaron a salir más y más vacíos de golpe. En unos instantes estaban rodeados de una docena.

- Vaya, así que los cobardes ahora nos atacan de doce en doce – apuntó Rido.

- Cállate – contestó Gaby – no es momento de ironías. Al menos no hay ninguno con forma de conejo, menos mal que pollito se lo cargó…

- ¿Decías?

Aquel fue el último momento sin seriedad. Necesitaban un milagro.

Los ataques comenzaron pronto, en principio parecía que no iban a atacarles a los puntos vitales, sino que iban hiriéndoles a base de cortes en brazos, piernas y cara. Los cuatro contraatacaban como podían, hiriendo a algún que otro, pero la situación empezaba a complicarse, krunz, inmovilizada por Mao, tan sólo podía observar.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, observando a sus amigos. Una vez más se vio envuelta por los recuerdos, muchos hollows, todos amenazando lo que más quería, tal y como estaba sucediendo ahora. Lo peor era que conocía el final, conocía el dolor que sentiría después de aquello. Si llegaba a pasar, más le valía morir a manos de Mao, no podría soportar pasar por aquello otra vez. La pérdida de Bosk todavía era una espina clavada retorcidamente en su alma, que de vez en cuando se movía un poco haciéndola sangrar. El pánico la invadió y no pudo evitar chillar.

- ¡Krunz! – Gaby estaba preocupada. Como todos.

Era la primera vez que se enzarzaban en una pelea semejante. Por primera vez, sintieron el miedo a morir, a perder a sus compañeros y las oportunidades que les habría brindado ser shinigamis algún día.

- Me encantan esos chillidos… - dijo Mao - ¿les ves? Ahora, tienen miedo. Son unos cobardes.

Krunzik recuperó poco a poco la cordura.

- Puede que tengan miedo – dijo con valor - pero siguen luchando, porque no quieren perderse los unos a los otros, ni a sí mismos. No son unos cobardes, les conozco y lucharán hasta la muerte – las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ella conocía el final de la historia, en la que los hollows devoraban todo.

Un sentimiento volvió a ella, ya lo había sentido antes. No recordaba nada después de ver cómo los hollows se abalanzaban sobre Bosk, no recordaba cómo había salido de allí y había vuelto a casa con Daishin. "¿Qué pasó…? Este sentimiento de frustración me recuerda a aquel momento…"

Odio, frustración, pánico, tristeza… todos conformaban un cóctel de sensaciones que la estaban enlazando con un recuerdo de hace varios años. Algo pasó después, pero una cortina traslúcida le impedía ver todo con claridad. Tenía que hacer algo.

La misma sensación la hizo recordar los entrenamientos de hace varios días, en los que por un momento lo que sentía también le sugería que existía algo en su memoria atado a esa sensación…

_Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella, como si fuese a decir unas palabras que no recordaba, que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Intentó aferrarse a ese recuerdo._

_  
Shin no…_

Una explosión de reiatsu despertó en lo más interno de su alma, Armonius comenzó a vibrar una vez más a modo de advertencia, como hiciese aquella vez en la sala de entrenamiento.

"No puedes hacerlo… Sé que es lo que intentas" Armonius le estaba hablando "no busques ése poder, todavía es demasiado pronto…."

Krunz observó como sus compañeros se separaron. Db y Nalya habían sido atacados por varios vacíos que seguían hiriéndoles y no habían tenido más remedio que separarse. Un nuevo vacío surgió de la nada lanzándose hacia la pelirrosa, que estaba de espaldas a él, luchando con otros tres hollows.

- ¡NO, Nalya! – Db estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta de que Nalya estaba en apuros, Rido sin embargo sí se había percatado.

Recibiendo nuevos cortes en su exhausto cuerpo se lanzó hacia donde estaba su amiga. Un grupo de demonios correteó tras él, querían seguir jugando. No iba a llegar a tiempo, apartó con su zanpa a unos cuantos bichos de en medio y se lanzó cogiéndola con los brazos para apartarla de allí.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La máscara de aquel vacío era similar a la de un ave, y cayó con todo su peso, clavándole a Rido en la espalda toda la estructura que correspondería al pico.

El cuerpo del afectado se curvó hacia atrás, y su expresión se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

La sangre comenzaba a aflorar.

Nalya se inclinó sobre él, Gaby y Db fueron hasta allí como pudieron.

Una masa de seres oscuros con máscaras blancas les cubrió completamente.

"… no puedes hacerlo. Si liberas esa fase de poder sin estar preparada resultarás herida mortalmente.."

- Uhmm… parece que vamos a acabar mal de todos modos, prefiero morir a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

Y se adueñó de los recuerdos perdidos.

Recordó el estado berserker en el que la pequeña Gakkia se había sumido tras ver la muerte de su hermano Bosk.

Las palabras llave se abrieron paso, y el poder de la espada fue invocado por segunda vez.

- Shin no merody (melodía de muerte).

11


End file.
